What I've Become
by Bluebamfergirl
Summary: Brainy struggles to deal with Brainiac 1 and the new feelings he has for a certain team mate. When both are attacked, they'll find themselves with some fimilar friends. But when his past and theirs collide, the results could be devestating. T for Trouble.
1. Scarlet Shadows

(_Lightning flashed, turning the midnight sky white with light. A lone girl sat in the corner of the still lab, hunched over the surface of a smooth table. Lightning flared again and she threw back her head and let lose a demonic laugh.)_

"I've done it", she cried, her eyes wide and gleaming, "It's…ALIVE!"

_(Someone walked into the lab and the lights flickered to life. The girl turned and Brainiac 5 stared at the surprised girl.)_

**Brainy- **What are you doing in my lab?

"Oh, nothing", Blue said innocently, moving to hide the table from view.

_(Before she could stop him, Brainy extended his neck and look over her shoulder at the table and his eyes grew wide in fear)_

**Brainy- **No! No, it can't be!

"But it is", Blue laughed, "A SEQUEL!"

**Brainy- **NOOOOOOO!!! I thought you ended this madness in "Guardian Angel"?!

"I left them with a cliffhanger! Of course there's going to be a sequel."

**Brainy- **And let me guess, you want me to help introduce the first chapter again?

"Hey, at least you're in the chapter this time."

**Brainy- **True, but than you k—

_(Blue covers Brainy's mouth.) _

"Don't give stuff away; I still have my UPS drive!"

**Brainy- ***sigh*, Fine; Bluebamfergirl does not own the Legion of Superheroes, but she owns all of her OCs, so don't use them without her permission. Are the Out Casts going to appear in this story?

"Duh, it's a _sequel_. All of my Out Casts will be introduced in this story, including the ones you already know. There will be some OC/OC in this story (besides Angel and James) and I apologize for that, along with my spelling (Word Check is the greatest invention in the know universe). And thank you to Devil Bunny and BioWeapon358 for reviewing for the last chapter! And congrates to BioWeapon358 for figuring out Duplicator's language!"

**Brainy- **Care to enlighten the rest of us?

"Alright, the secret is (_dramatic pause_)—backwards Spanish!"

**Brainy- **….

"What? I didn't know if they spoke Spanish in the future. Oh, and see what you get when you spell Duplicator's home world, Rorrim, backwards."

**Brainy- **Could we just get this over with, please?

"Fine, one last thing though; I will try to update weekly, most likely on Fridays, but school may get in the way, so this may take awhile, sorry. Take it away Brainy!"

**Brainy- **Blue asks that you read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

What I've Become

(One month after "Guardian Angel")

Ever have that feeling, where you know that something's going to happen, something catastrophic that you can't stop, but at the same time you have no idea what it is or how it's going to happen?

Now, imagine that, times one thousand and with the added knowledge that whatever happens it will endanger the only people you've ever cared about. And that it's your fault.

That's Brainiac 5.

The worst part wasn't that he could end up destroying their lives, at least than he could warn them about it, or try to stop himself. No, the worst part was not knowing; not knowing how, when, or what to do to stop it. For once in his life he didn't know.

And it scared him.

Since freeing the shrunken Kryptonians and reinstalling the Brainiac 1 programming it seemed like his mind was slowly beginning to unravel itself. His couldn't focus on even the most mundane tasks. He wrote it off as a side effect from the stress of dealing with Imperiex, but even he couldn't explain the new path his thoughts had turned to.

He had always been interested in humanity, much more than most Coluans believed necessary. That was one of the reasons he had left home; no one there seemed to understand his desire to comprehend humans, to figure out their odd behavior, to understand why they cared when it was more logical to ignore. His people tended to write off organics as a primitive and rash race, unworthy of a second glance, much less as something to learn from. Trying to understand them would be pointless; the very idea that the Culoans, a race of highly evolved, knowledge based creatures, could possibly gain something from such a barbaric race as these humans was preposterous.

So he had left his home in his quest for knowledge, hoping that that part of his life would leave him alone. For the most part this had proven true, Culo seemed to want nothing to do with him, now that he had chosen the 'organics' over this own race, but he couldn't fool himself into believing that they would never come for him. They were a collective being, a race of many beings with one mind. No one could stay away for long.

But he had made it through the Alignment without mishap, though only by the skin of his teeth as they say, and took it as a good sign. If he could survive without the Hive Mind, there was no reason to worry about Culo. And than...

And than they had found Krypton and Superman had learned about who he was. About Brainiac 1, about what his ancestor had done, what he could do. What he should do.

No, no that was wrong. He was not like Brainiac 1; he wanted to understand, not destroy or control or whatever he called the extrication of the universe. Superman had forgiven him, said he was nothing like his ancestor, that he would never be capable of that kind of destruction. But what if he was wrong?

* * *

A soft knock resounded in his small room. Brainy's head snapped up and he hastily shut off the digi-text he had been pouring over. It was one of many he had finally managed barrowed from the history archives, history texts about the falling of Krypton and the origins of his ancestor. He shoved it into his desk's side compartment and jumped out of his chair. Walking to his door, Brainy hurriedly ran his hands through his short blond hair in an attempt to smooth it down. No doubt it was Superman or someone else inquiring about his absence for the past three days, and he really didn't want to give them reason for their concern.

The person knocked again, louder and faster this time, as he reached the door.

"I'm here", Brainy called through the door, passing his hand over the key pad. _No need to be so impatient, _he added mentally and his door slid open to reveal the slight figure of Shrinking Violet, her hand raised to rap at the door again. "What is it?"

"Saturn Girl needs you at the Control Bay." Vi narrowed her eyes at his irritated tone and she placed her hands on her hips. She cocked an eyebrow at him and Brainy sighed deeply. He really didn't like it when she gave him that look.

"Sorry, I'm just tired", he said in a calmer voice. It was an easy fib; he'd seen people use it often enough when they wanted to avoid saying what was really bothering them. Vi gave a half smile and let her arms drop to her sides.

"No wonder, you've haven't slept for the past three days straight." She laughed in her loud snort at his surprised face. "What, you don't think we haven't noticed that you've practically shut yourself off from the rest of the world? What are you working on anyway, a Nuclue Detonator?"

Vi teasingly rose on her tip toes, still only coming up to his shoulder, and tried to look around him and into his room, but Brainy moved to block her view. He smiled, trying to play along and shake off the worry that had been plaguing him. He had hoped that the texts would prove useful; give him some knowledge about the original Brainiac that could help him over come the...monster inside of him. So far he'd had no luck, only becoming more anxious and tired for his efforts. But Brainiac 1 still hadn't overcome his own mind. Maybe there was nothing to worry about.

He sighed. If only he could believe it.

"I'll be there right away", Brainy said, stepping out of his door frame and his door to slid closed. Fallowing Vi down the empty corridor he asked, "What's the problem?"

"The H squad's back", Vi sighed, and Brainy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As if we don't have enough to worry about."

For the past four weeks there had been in a string of vandalisms in the New Metropolis, nothing major, just a trashed building or two maybe a smashed car, but still a problem. The most irritating part was that there seemed to be no purpose to the destruction, nothing was ever stolen and try as they might the Legion couldn't find any connection between the targeted areas. The only way they knew it was the same group (at least they presumed) of people was the signature silver and red H they left in their wake, sprayed onto the largest flat surface and mocking the finder with the absence of the real vandals. They still weren't sure what it stood for, but that was the least of their troubles.

"You'd think people would lay off considering what Imperiex is doing", Vi commented thoughtfully. The pair had reached the main doors, which opened as Sun Boy and Dream Girl came out. Brainy and Vi slipped between the two and entered the bustling control room. Most Legionnaires were on the Cruiser by now, even some of the Subs, preparing for the coming attack. Groups were clustered around monitors or talking strategically to other Legionnaires. The air was almost palpable with tension, and no one was speaking over a whisper.

Brainy scanned the room and his eyes zoomed in on Saturn Girl as she moved between groups of people, checking in and offering advice. Her long blond hair was frizzing slightly, and her forehead was creased with worry lines. She looked over the holo-pad in her hands, watching a message from the President, and her eyes grew weary.

"Saturn Girl!" Vi waved and Saturn Girl looked up. "Found him."

"Sprock, I thought he'd disappeared for good this time." Lightning Lad, who had been looking over some aerial plans with Bouncing Boy, came over. "What are you doing in there, making a Nuclue Detonator or something?"

"That's what I asked", Vi snort laughed as Saturn Girl flew up to their position. She pressed a button on her holo-pad and the image of the President vanished.

"Thanks Vi, good to see you Brainy", Saturn Girl said quickly, now searching through the texts on her pad. The stress of being Legion Leader seemed to be getting to her, and she kept biting her lip and frowning at the screen. Brainy couldn't see why, it had only been a month and nothing had gone wrong under her leadership. In fact things seemed to be better than ever, now that Cosmic Boy wasn't annoying everyone out of their minds and was safely on communications duty.

"Did you need me for something", Brainy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What? Oh, yes", Saturn Girl said, slightly flustered. Without taking her eyes off the holo-pad's screen, she continued. "About ten minutes ago we received a viral feed from one of the cameras near the Gotham Memorial." With a buzz, the image of a tall, spiraling black building appeared over the screen. Two black clad individuals were destroying the premises; one blasting at the windows with a small laser pistol, the other decapitating the statue of a mysterious caped man at the building's entrance.

"Not these people", Lightning Lad moaned. "What do we do now, clean up after them again?"

Saturn Girl shook her head and smiled. "This is a_ live_ transmit, they're still at the Memorial, which means we finally have a chance to end this."

"And you want me to go and apprehend them?" It wasn't that he was disappointed, but Brainy had expected something a little more...

"I know it doesn't seem that important", Saturn Girl said, noting his dismay, "But everyone else is busy, we've just gotten word that Imperiex's troops are closing in, and now we've got to evacuate the surrounding air space, and--"

"Breath Imra", Lightning Lad laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Leaning over, he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Everything's going to be fine."

Saturn Girl smiled and took an exaggerated breath in than blow it out. Lightning Lad grinned, than lanced the fingers on his mechanical hand through her's. The two had been dating for about a month now, ever since the resigning of the peace treaty with the Trocoft, not that it really surprised anyone. Cosmic Boy hadn't been happy about their relationship, but after a little 'talk' with Lightning Lad he seemed to be able to tolerate them, although he still fled the room whenever they kissed (which was most of the time).

Vi watched the quick exchange and a strange expression flickered across her face. Before Brainy could ask what was wrong, Saturn Girl continued.

"Please Brainy, it would really help us out, just because there's a war going on doesn't mean we can neglect our other duties."

Brainy sighed. He'd prefer to stay on the ship and get back to his research, but if they needed him...

"I could go with you", Vi offered and color rose in her cheeks. "I mean, if you want. It could help things move along faster."

"Sure", Brainy said, surprised at her keenness for the mission. He shrugged. Maybe she just really liked the Gotham Memorial.

Saturn Girl nodded her approval. "Alright, the two of you can trans-teleport down, deliver the perpetrators to the Science Police, than call and be trans-teleported back." She motioned to the group of blue circles set in an even larger circle at the room's center. "I've already set the coordinates."

Brainy and Vi flew over the guard rail and landed on opposite facing pads. His armor automatically expanded, and Brainy's body prepared for battle. Saturn Girl called to Bouncing Boy who waved back.

"All set", he yelled, his finger hovering over the activation button.

"Please be careful", Saturn Girl said, the worry returning to her face, "And try to be quick, we need everyone back in time for the battle."

"Quick as the Flash", Vi snorted and gave a thumbs up. Bouncy grinned and pressed the large red button. The familiar blue glow surrounded the two Legionnaires, and in the blink of an eye they were outside in the afternoon light on earth. About twenty feet bellow them was the entrance to the Memorial, the two black clad figures recklessly smashing at its walls.

Brainy narrowed his eyes and his vision zoomed in one the pair. Both were evidently female, one with the long crow bar and wearing a full body suit and dark gloves and boots. Her light red hair was cut short and spiked at the back. A pair of silver shaders hid most of her upper face, and her expression was blank, her arms moving mechanically, bring the bar down on the base of the fallen statue.

Her companion was the one with the pistol, firing another round of shots into the side of the building. Her long black dress had slits running up along either side all the way up to her hips, revealing legs that were an unnatural pale green, like a rotting corpse. Over her head she wore a black mask, which concealed the entirety of her face and hair. Around her head was a thin yellow band, and she also wore a pair of black gloves, but her feet remained bare and exposed. There was something bored, almost uncaring about her behavior, her shots striking the same place twice and her movements indolent.

Suddenly the green female's head jerked up and she caught sight of the two Legionnaires. Brainy could have sworn her mask twisted into a smile, but the next moment she was pointing her gun skyward.

"So much for the element of surprise", Vi muttered, flying sideways as the female fired her pistol at the two. The laser missed and Vi sped towards the earth. The green female said something to the red haired one, who than swung her crow bar in the air and charged at Vi. Brainy pointed his arm towards the green one and his arm guard disconnected and a small canon extended from his arm. The barrel glowed violet and he fired at the ground a few feet to the left of the female, so that she wouldn't catch the full force of the blast.

She dodged right, flipping over with surprising agility and landed on her feet, firing another round of laser shoots at him. Brainy lifted his arms over his face, easily deflecting the weaker shots.

"We don't want to hurt you; just come with us quietly to the Science Police and--"

There was a grunt of pain and out of the corner of his eye Brainy saw the red haired girl slam her crow bar into Vi's chest. She collapsed and the female stalked towards her, raising the weapon over her head.

With a cry of fury he fired at the green female again, but she jumped out of the way, landing nimbly on the stone steps of the building. Brainy landed, another cannon forming on his right arm. He fired both in quick secession and the green female flipped and dodged, barely missing the blasts. She laughed, and Brainy felt a strange sense of horror at the ghastly sound, like cold water running down your spine.

The red haired girl reached Vi's prone body, the crow bar cutting through the air as she brought in down towards her head. But instead of connecting with bone and flesh she found her weapon stuck in the earth, and the female stared at the area where her opponent had been. The next moment, Vi was enlarging before her eyes, and she struck the red haired girl in the face.

"Gotcha", Vi snorted, now at her normal size, as the girl stumbled back and dropped her crow bar. Vi jumped forward and tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms behind her back.

"I got this one", Vi called to Brainy as the female wiggled under her body. The green female's mask twisted again, another unpleasant smile, and the yellow band around her head glowed briefly. The next second, there was a popping sound and Vi was kneeling on an empty patch of grass.

Vi looked down in confusion. There was another popping sound, and Brainy whirled his head around in time to see the red haired female appear behind Vi in a puff of green smoke and grab her arm. In a flash the two vanished, than reappeared at the side on the building, the female clutching both of Vi's wrists. She pulled back and Vi tumbled forwards, unbalance. The red haired girl than swung her body like a large bat, and Vi slammed into the wall, the impact leaving a small dent in its surface. The female released her and Vi dropped to the ground and remained still.

Something snapped in the back of Brainy's mind and the next thing he new he was running at the girl. Than a black fog surrounded him and he felt a great weight in his chest, crushing him. Despair, horror, fear flowed through him and he stumbled back and closed his eyes, trying to escape the new feelings.

When he reopened them the green female was in front of him, pistol pointed at his chest. His arms extended and flew at her, and she lunged towards him, his left fist missing her by inches. She flipped over his shoulder and landed behind his back. Retracting his arms back Brainy prepared to turn and attack when there was a stinging sensation at the base of his neck.

And than he was screaming out in pain. Against his will the armor retracted back into his body and he fell to his knees. His body shook uncontrollably and his vision blurred, numbers flashing in front of his eyes. Reaching his hand back he felt a small bump on the back of his neck. Grabbing it he jerked it free and the stinging sensation lessened and he brought the object to his face.

A small digi-stix (flash drive) sat in his palm, barely as long as his pinky and a shining silver. Another violent shudder rocked his body and he yelled in anguish. What had she done to him?

The green skinned female glided to his side and easily took the stix out of his limp grasp. He tried to hold on, but his body was shutting down, his vision blurring, his form trembling wildly. Numbers continued to run along his vision, but he was beyond understanding them.

Brainy fell to his side and the female laughed again, the sound prolonged and demented. She turned and glanced at the still form of Shrinking Violet, the red haired girl a few paces away. She looked at him and smiled, than raised her gun towards his team mate.

"NO!" Brainy yelled, but his voice came out as incomparable static. The green one smiled at his fear and cocked her gun, her finger slowly pulling the trigger.

And than the gun was flying out of her hands and crashing into the building's wall. A red blur and a black shadow descended from the sky and landed between the stunned green female, who than hissed in displeasure.

The red figure waved its hands and the crow bar came sailing back and into its owner, pushing her against the wall and than wrapping around her struggling form. The shadow turned on the green one, something silver glittering at its hands. It slashed at the green female, who leapt back, but not before the object it held cut into her side. The female dropped her pistol and yelled in pain. The yellow band around her head glowed and the red haired girl vanished in green smoke than appeared at her side. The shadow lunged forward, but its weapon met only the dark green mist as the pair disappeared.

Brainy could feel the darkness overcoming his sight, but he forced his eyes to remain open, fighting the pain. The dark shadow turned to the red figure and muttered something, what looked like a black whip flicking around her legs. The red one said something back, than seemed to catch sight of his still figure on the ground and rushed to his side.

Gentle hands wrapped around his arms and lifted him into a sitting position. Even with his blurred vision, he could just make out a kind, red hooded female, her face draw with concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked in a feather soft voice, and she looked at him with pale blue eyes.

"I...I'm..." Brainy's voice was nothing but static, and the darkness began to blot out his vision. Soft hands cradled his head and he felt his body slowly shut down. The red female said something again, but it was a gentle whisper in his ears.

Numbers flashed in front of his eyes again, and than he was consumed by the dark.


	2. Voices in the Dark

Hello, I'm back! Sorry about the delay, lots of crazy-ness has been going on in my life at the moment

**Kell-** Took you long enough

What are you doing here, where's Brainy?

**Kell-** He asked me to step in for him

And you actually agreed?

**Kell- **...Not exactly

I'm not going to even ask what he had to do to get you to agree to this. Any-whoo, thank you for reviewing for the first chap, I'm super excited that people are reading this, and even more excited that theories are being formed, although I'll admit that she isn't Brainiac 4 (sorry Violet, wish I had thought of that idea sooner, but I have other plans for her, hehehe...). And I'm sorry I didn't mention Mirror's Mirage and Violet Rose before for reviewing the last chap of "Guardian Angel", I was mostly thanking Devilbunny and BioWeapon358 because they hadn't reviewed before.

And I'm sorry that you're confused again Mirror--

**Kell- **Like that's a surprise

What's that suppose to mean?!

**Kell- **Well, let's see; all of you're chapter's are cliffhangers--

It adds suspense!

**Kell- **And you never explain stuff till the last second, and throw random characters into without warning into your stories, not to mention the fact that you haven't mentioned that 'Fera' person from the last story--

Shut up! (_Throws a dictionary at Kell's head and misses_)

**Kell- **Nice aim

AGH! That's it, you're fired!

**Kell- **Is that suppose to be a bad thing?

Just say the disclaimer

**Kell- **Fine. Bluebamfergirl doesn't owe the Legion of Superheroes (thank goodness), but she owns her OCs and original plot line, even if it is confusing and stupid.

(_Blue throws another book at Kell's head_)

Please read, review, and enjoy while I go find a wrecking ball to bash a certain character's head in.

* * *

A black abyss yawned before him, extending to infinity. There was no feeling, no life. Just empty, cold space. The pain was gone, much to his relief, as was everything else, but he felt bodiless, like his mind had floated out of the top of his head and was now exploring this desolate pit.

Was this death? To wander, aimlessly in eternal darkness, without body or care? No realm of eternal peace, not even the vile realm for those who were to be punished. Or maybe, this _was_ his punishment...

No. No, that was illogical; there was no 'after' to death. Things that were deleted stay deleted, all of them. There is no place to go. At least, that's what Culoans thought, but there was no real way of knowing. His people didn't die, at least not in the human sense of the word. Being non-organic meant that they never got sick, that they couldn't contract diseases that were fatal to other life forms. Their bodies were self repairing and had controllable aging processes, making the average Coluans life span at least twice as long as a human's. Their lives only ended when their physical form was either completely destroyed or if the Hive Mind decided to have one's programming deleted. If not, as long as a piece of their body remained intact it would contain the original programming and would than be able to rebuild it's self based the information.

So maybe he was dead. Deleted. A mind without a body, wandering through this void. The thought was depressing to say the least. But at least now he no longer had to fear for his friends' lives, about what he could do to them. His friends...

Would they miss him? Would they care? If they had sense they wouldn't; there was too much going on right now. Grieving would be pointless; there was no way to bring him back after all from this. It would be better for them to move on quickly, forget about him and return to normal. To grieve was illogical, emotions at his situation futile. Logically, it made the most sense. And at the same time...

At the same time, the thought of them, their faces when they found out, the shock before the meaning would sink. The tears, the pain. He didn't want them to feel that, especially over someone like him. And Shrinking Violet, what of her? Surely the world wasn't so cruel as to take her away as well? The idea of her, cold and still, brought an odd sensation to his chest, like a blunt blade being pushed against it.

No, she would live. Of the two of them she had to. Vi was too strong, too full of life to be taken away like this. If anyone could survive, she could.

A sound like the shattering of glass broke the heavy silence and a small crack spread down vertically in the darkness, as if he were trapped in an immense black box that was now being torn apart. There was another crash that echoed through his being, and the fissure widened. Something stirred behind the black wall, and a heavy weight pressed in on his mind, like a living nightmare.

The thing began to pound on the wall, each beat coming faster than the first, till it was one steady roar that shook his body and rattled the darkness. More cracks formed, creating a white web as the wall that held the thing back weakened and the monster on the other side grew more powerful with each blow it delivered.

Brainy tried to reach out mentally, push the monster back as he had done before, but his mind would not respond. Horror rose inside of him as Brainy felt his mind grow numb, unable to fight back against the thing. The immoral presence grew stronger and he strained to force it back, block it, anything that would stop its advance, but his mind felt like it was being squeezed, pressed out of existence. Something was wrong; he couldn't focus, couldn't fight back, the creature becoming more powerful as he stood by, helpless as it broke free of the natural barriers his mind had made against it.

The world shook, and with a finally blow the dark barrier crumble, showering him with its black shards like rain. The explosion threw him back and a painful roar echoed through him. The darkness wrapped around him once again, pulling him back as the thing buried deep in his subconscious passed through the hole and into his being.

Cold, lifeless eyes stared at him and the shadows pulled him away as he let out a soundless scream.

* * *

For a second Brainy thought he was still in the darkness, the world colorless and dull. He didn't know how long he was there; a minute, a day, a year. Time was immeasurable, the seconds stretching into each other as his mind continued to wander, disconnected from his consciousness.

And than out of the darkness there came a sound, a gentle murmur that escalated into a roar. It resounded in his ears and his mind reeled, trying to escape the noise. Numbers began to form in the shadows, swirling and running together, and in the chaos he saw a dim light.

Brainy's eyes opened and he jerked forward with a start. For a few horrible seconds he thought that he was still trapped in his mind, but than he felt the texture of soft fabric under his hands and he relaxed into the material. The gentle muttering was still there, but it sounded real, closer, and his eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light shining into his face.

He stared up at a white ceiling, and he eased himself into a sitting position on the small bed he was lying on. His head was aching dully, a strange sensation he had never experienced before, and his hands tightened on the bed's edge.

_Run diagnostic, _He thought hurriedly, and his body complied, checking for signs of damage. Numbers ran across his vision and he calmed when they showed no errors. His body appeared to be fine, and his mind was functioning perfectly.

He frowned, remembering the monster in the shadows, and rechecked his systems. Still they showed no signs of malfunction, no change at all from that morning.

Maybe the thing had been a dream, nothing but a nightmare conjured up from his subconscious caused by his fretting mind and whatever that green female had injected in to him. But it had seemed so real, so horribly real...

_No,_ his mind thought coldly, _it was nothing, merely a result of irrational worries and unnecessary concern, nothing to worry about._

The lack of emotion in the thought surprised him, but before he could question the idea further he heard the sound of whispered conversation and turned to find the source.

The small bed he was on was set in the corner of a dull white room. In the opposite corner was a large case with numerous shelves, each laden with holo-pads and text scrolls, even a few old fashioned paper books. Hanging next to that was a modest oval mirror. He looked to his left and saw a strange object attached to the wall over the bed's side, two crossed sections of wood and something else at its center. He leaned over to get a better look at the foreign symbol when a raised voice caught his attention.

A white curtain hung from wall to wall, cutting off his view of the rest of the room, but the light glowing on the other side cast two shadowy, humanoid figures. One was leaning over something at a desk while the other paced, their shadow dancing along the white screen and a whip like object trailed after them.

Brainy listened quietly, and snippets of the conversation floated to his ears.

"Bad idea...to think...not...naive..."

"...Over reacting...had to...right...stop..."

The first female voice was like a soft purr but with a detectable edge, like cream mixed with poison, and Brainy assumed from her agitated tone that she was the one pacing. The second voice was also female and was a familiar feather light sound, calming and patient compared to the first one's exasperated voice.

Straining his ears he brought the conversation into focus, amplifying it so that their sentences were discernable.

"I don't care who they are", the first voice snapped, her voice turning to a growling purr. "We can't just bring every random person we find here!"

"It doesn't matter who they are, they were injured Feral", the calmer voice soothed, "We can't just leave those in danger. Besides, they saved our own remember; I'm sure they'll appreciate the returned favor_."_

_"Saved our own"_, Brainy thought in confusion. He didn't recognize these people, when could they have possibly saved them?

The pacing shadow stopped and her voice lowered and Brainy strained to catch her words.

"You saw who they were fighting Red. Anything Fear touches becomes polluted; it's not safe to have them here where she can locate us." The female, Feral, growled angrily, and there was a stronger edge to her words that would have made his blood run cold. "And we don't want her to find us."

"I know, I know. But if Fear is involved than they really do need our help", the second voice, Red, reasoned, but there was an under laying tone of terror in her words.

"We should just take them to a hospital", growled Feral, and she walked over to where Red sat and leaned against the desk's frame. "It'd be safer."

"I considered it." Red said slowly and the fear was more evident in her voice.

"But after last time", Feral said in grim recollection, fallowing Red's train of thought, "I doubt we'll be going back to one any time soon." She laughed grimly and began to drum her fingers on the desk with an odd metallic sound. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, voice hard. "We can't trust anyone. I don't care how badly that girl's hurt, they can't stay here, for all of our sakes."

Brainy stiffened_. "How badly that girl's hurt_..."

Vi.

Shifting his weight, Brainy rolled over the bed's edge and fell silently to the floor. He stained stationary for a few seconds, but the two females continued to talk undisturbed. His eyes darted around the enclosed space, searching for an exit. He had to find Vi, had to make sure she was alright. Who knew what condition she was in after the attack. If anything had happened to her...

After scanning the room a fourth time he came to the reluctant conclusion that the door must be on the other side of the white screen were the two females where. His mind began to quickly calculate the best course of action. Despite Feral's discontentment over the decision, they had saved him and Vi. After going through all that trouble it seemed unlikely that they would hurt either of them.

Brainy crept slowly to the white curtain, his hand extended. He hesitated than grabbed the sheet, preparing to draw it back, when a black shadow suddenly flickered over the screen and he felt a hand grip his wrist. The hand tugged at him and he was flipped through the air, landing on the ground on the other side of the curtain. There was a yelp of surprise and Brainy felt someone kneel of his back, pinning his arms. Something sharp was pressed against the back of his neck and he tensed.

"I'm not exactly easy to seek up on", a voice purred in his ear, and the sharp object moved slowly over his neck, threatening to cut it open.

It seemed he had underestimated their hostility. Without thinking Brainy threw his head back and rolled sideways, throwing a black, shadow like figure off his back. The figure somersaulted and than sprung to their feet as he leapt to his. Brainy's eyes quickly searched the room and he caught sight of a door behind his attacker.

His airs extended, aimed at the dark shadow. It jumped, nimbly avoiding his hands and landed a few feet from the door. The space between them and the door frame was minute, but enough, and Brainy retracted his arms and ran to the door, which slid open before he had even reached for the key pad.

A dark haired female stood in the doorway, and before he could stop Brainy had crashed into her and the pair fell into the outside hallway.

"Watch it", snapped a cool voice and Brainy looked up at an oriental female with narrow brown eyes. Her raven was ruffled, and a single lock of it was dyed bright violet and framed the right side of her face.

For a moment the two stared at the other in shock, than the female's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Brainiac 5", Angel of Death said with a laugh, "Just my luck."


	3. The Hunt

Hello again, my apologies for the lenghty break, we've been having a few blizzards down here and the power went out for a few days, but it's back now and--

(_Lights blink than go out_)

NOOOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!

(_Blunders around in the dark for a few minutes when Animal suddenly appears with a flashlight_)

**Animal- **Looking for this?

Yeah, thanks, where have you been?

**Animal- **You tell me, you're the author.

Point taken, but you will show up, along with all other Out Casts next chapter.

**Animal- **Awesome. Oh and tradess5, there were two girls besides Angel in the last scene, Red and Feral, sorry for the confusion.

Yeah, sorry, I'll try to make things clearer next time. And I also apologize for the major drama and lack of action in the story so far, if anyone has any pointers as to how to avoid it I'd love to hear it (Please don't stop reading Mirror, please!). And yes, I have noticed the little community that we have made in the Legion-verse (BioWeapon385, the Violet Rose, devilbunny, Mirror's Mirage, and myself), cool! Maybe we could do one gigantic crossover!

**Animal- **.....

Or maybe not, just a thought. (_grumbles_). Just say the disclaimer.

**Animal- **Bluebamfergirl does not own the rights to the Legion of Superheroes, but she does own the Out Casts and all other OCs and original plot lines.

Thank you Animal, now I'm off to fine the fuse box.

(_Runs into the next room and trips over the carpet_)

**Animal**-*sigh*.Please read, review, and enjoy while I try to help Blue get the lights working again.

* * *

A young woman sat at a large white desk, perusing through the data texts she had received, adding a comment every few lines of information. The sound of the hurried footsteps and voices of passing doctors filtered under the room's closed door, and she frowned in displeasure. She had specifically asked for an isolated office, far away from all the bustle of the rest of the hospital. It helped with her particular kind of work to have as much silence as possible, no distractions or meddlesome colleges.

Ah, well, such things were easy to deal with. Passing her hand over the screen embedded in her desk top it beeped obediently and the door air locked itself with a sigh and the chaos of the outside world was muffled enough for the woman to return to her research.

In truth the room wasn't completely unsuitable, with its plain white walls and silver titled floor. On the left side was the tall doorway, the wall across from her lined with wide shelves that housed a myriad of data pads and equipment. The wall to her right had a simple metal table and three perfectly aligned nanoscropes and a few carefully stacked slides, along with the only window, its blinds drawn securely. Directly in front of her desk were two stiff backed chairs, though she rarely allowed visitors. It was a rather cold, sterile decor, the only life coming from the holo-pic projected from the corner of her desk of an elderly man with gray hair and beard flaked with white and a rather cold smile.

Hanging off the edge of the desk was a small plaque, the black, curved script neatly carved in its surface reading:

Doctor Chara Ranger, Ph. D

Head of Genetic Study and Research

New Metropolis General Hospital

Chara returned her attention to the data text and frowned again, sweeping some stray brown hairs back into the tight bun on top of her head. Her skin was fair and was partially bathed red in the dying light of the sun that had managed to get through the window's curtains. Even with the advances in optic surgery, she still wore a pair of square frame glasses, and her gray eyes were in a constant slant, like everything continually disappointed her. Over her lavender blouse and black pencil skirt she wore a long white lab coat. Her face was cool and emotionless, save for the frustrated frown.

Things hadn't been going well lately with the experiments. The test subjects weren't responding as well as she had thought they would, and her funds were running low, almost completely drained. But that was to be expected and could quickly be settled, money wasn't hard to come by for her. No, what she really wanted was a good subject, the perfect specimen, one that could survive with their nervous system still functioning at least. Chara needed _them_.

There was a quiet popping sound and a sudden burst of green smoke filled the room, accompanied by tendrils of black mist, like solidified shadows.

Chara continued to study the data text before her, not even looking over as the two chairs clattered to the floor, disturbed from the unexpected entrance. Someone panted slightly, and the smell of dried blood filled her nostrils.

"You're slipping Fera", Chara remarked coolly, scribbling a small correction into the text.

"Not in the slightest, the feline just got lucky this time", cooed an oily voice from the shadows at the back wall. "A small price to pay, though her's will be greater."

Straightening, Chara finally looked away from the text and fixed a cool stare into the darkness. Leaning back, she pressed her finger tips together and pursed her lips.

"I take it you have good new this time, than?"

"Oh yes." Fera stepped out of the shadows, small tendrils of which still clinging to her arms and legs.

There was a long cut in her dress's side, and a black liquid bled sluggishly from the wound in her sickly green skin. Reaching a hand to her head she slipped off the thin yellow band and black mask, revealing a face that would have been quite beautiful had it not been so full of malice. Teal hair tumbled down her back to her waist, and darker green lips were pulled into a demented smile.

Her eyes opened dramatically, and white orbs stared back at Chara, lacking both pupil and iris as well as being abnormally large. To someone unaccustomed to them they would have been unnerving, but Chara simply meet her gaze with a stony one of her own.

"Than you found him?"

"Why of course", Fera giggled, the sound strident and high, "We've been running around for weeks like idiots trying to attract the Legion's attention, he had to show sometime."

"And the virus?"

Fera smiled again and produced the small silver digi-stix from inside her long sleeve and tossed it onto Chara's desk where it landed with a small clank.

"Poor dear didn't know what hit him", she laughed, her voice mocking concern, "Won't know much of anything though, now will he."

"Only what he needs to", Chara said, a small smile playing across her lips as she pocketed the stix. "The tracer?"

"His _little _friend has it", Fera cackled again at the joke, "And the feline and her friend picked the pair of them up, two bird with one stone."

"Excellent", Chara breathed, her eyes flashing with excitement. Her hand brushed over the screen on her desk, hitting a few keys before a yellow screen was projected above her. The city scope formed in the image, towers and air ways crossing in wild patterns. The picture flashed repeatedly, each time condensing the image till only a few buildings were included in the map. At the center of one was a small, pulsing red dot.

_At last, _Chara thought, her face contorting into a manic mask of joy,_ I've finally found them._

"And the device", she asked, quickly composing herself, though her eyes kept flickering to the yellow map. Fera held up the yellow band in one of her long fingered hands and smiled.

"Worked like a charm."

Placing the ring back over her head, she turned to the shadows and the band glowed slightly. The red haired girl stepped forward obediently, her movements listless and jerking. She looked blankly at Fera, and Chara smiled in pleasure at the demonstration.

"Amazing."

"Worked perfectly this time", Fera said, slipping the band back off and flipping it over to her. Chara's hand shot out and caught the object and she gave a disapproving scowl at Fera's carelessness.

"Very good." Chara ran her finger over the band, than weighed the object in her hands. "I'm afraid I won't need you to pay Dr. Londo a visit to tonight, it seems he has decided to comply with his assignment at last."

"Awww", Fera moaned in disappointment, like a small child, "Not even for a few hours. His terror is so much more potent than most." Her mouth turned into a greedy smile and Chara shook her head sharply.

"No, tonight I need you to pay a certain 'Destroyer of Galaxies' a most important visit."

"Ohhh, yes", Fera grinned viciously, "Yes, I will enjoy this. Give the doctor my regards", she half sang, her figure slowly dissolving, wisps of black smoke issuing from her limbs.

"You have five days", Chara said callously, "And make sure he doesn't suspect anything's amiss, he must think he's deciding of his own free will."

"Easy", she snickered just as her body dissipated into ash colored smoke, "No one catches Fear."

The smoke rose into the air and glided to the window, disappearing through unseen cracks and vanishing in the inky night. Chara remained in silent thought for a few moments, fingering the thin band still in her hands.

"Ubiquitous, return to the lab with the other Hunters", Chara commanded, and the band glowed dimly under her hands. Ubiquitous nodded dully than departed in a burst of green smoke. Chara's lips tugged into a small smile of satisfaction and she leaned back into her chair.

After two years of searching, they were almost her's, so close she could practically touch them. They wouldn't be able to elude her this time.

* * *

"Angel of Death?" Brainy raised his eyebrows and stared at the female laying on the ground next to him.

"No need to be so formal", she remarked, rising to her knees and giving him a half smile, "Angel works just fine."

She still wore her shortened black yukata and purple obi sash, along with the black hand wraps around both her palms. Black sandals had straps that winded up her legs to the knees and her skin was the color of heavily creamed coffee. Her normally impassive face was spread in a wide grin, and she offered him a hand up, which he accepted.

"Figures Red and Feral would find you", Angel remarked, pulling Brainy to his feet. He nodded faintly, than turned his head as another female came out of the open doorway.

"Are you okay", she asked in concern. She was the same height as Angel, and a red cloak billowed around her slight frame. The hood had been pushed back to reveal a kind face with pale skin and large, washed-out blue eyes. Pale blond hair fell to her shoulders and was brushed back behind her ears. The rest of her outfit was a similar scarlet color; a knee length, sleeveless pleated dress with a white band around its middle and red wrist gloves and calf height boots. Something silver glittered around her left wrist, but her hands moved before he could take a good look at it.

"We're fine Red", Angel said, rolling her eyes, "No need to fuss over us."

"Are you sure", Red asked again, and she turned her eyes to Brainy.

"Yes, I think so", he said, taken off guard by her genuine concern. Someone grumbled from inside the room and Angel glowered in their direction.

"You really should do something about that temper of yours", she snapped, and there was a faint hiss as the person stalked into the hall.

"It was a knee jerk reaction. Honestly, you'd think people would stop trying to sneak up on me", purred a black clad female and her eyes narrowed at Brainy, "Which I would not recommend trying again."

Brainy stared in shock, his eyes quickly taking in her appearance. A skin tight black suit covered the entirety of her body along with knee high boots, and a silver belt was looped around her hips, the buckled an elongated oval with an onyx stripe at its center; a gleaming cat's eye. Black, fingerless gloves showed off silver, talon like nails that glittered in the light, and a dark mask covered her face, long rectangles cut out to reveal red lips and emerald eyes with slit pupils.

Something moved on her head and Brainy started back in surprise. Large, black cat ears stuck out from the sides of her head and were pressed flat against her skull in annoyance. He looked down and caught a glimpse of a long black tail lashing around her legs.

He looked her over again, noting that she was rather short, probably barely taller than Vi. Her body was built well, with lean muscles and curves that would have been attractive to the normal male, but there was a withdrawn look to her face, uncaring.

"You still shouldn't have attacked him, Feral", Red sighed, giving a disappointed look to the female feline, "I'm sure he wasn't trying to assault you."

"You do tend to over react", Angel added, earning a glare that could have melted ice that she ignored, "Besides, being in a strange place with strange people, tends to put you on edge." She raised an eyebrow at Brainy. "Trust me."

Brainy smiled slightly at the irony of the situation while Red came timidly over to his side.

"Are you sure you're fine, you've been unconscious for awhile." Her large eyes looked at him benevolently, and he tried to keep his voice from reflecting the tension he felt.

"My head hurts a little", he admitted with a shrug. Remembering what she'd said he asked, "How long have I been cataleptic, exactly?"

"About two hours", Red said tentatively and Brainy's eyes grew wide.

"Two hour", he repeated, bracing his arm on the hallway's wall. They'd been missing for _two__ hours_. Saturn Girl must be going crazy from worry by now. "What about Vi", he asked, dreading the answer, "Is she alright, where is she?"

"Out cold", Angel said, "And in _my_ room."

"I'm sorry", Red said quickly, "but we couldn't fit both in my room and Animal was sleeping on the couch--"

"It's alright Red." Angel laughed at how seriously she had taken the comment, "Just give me a warning next time. We just got back from Daxa and I was about to throw my pack on the bed when I caught sight of her and nearly died from a heart attack."

Brainy briefly wondered why they hadn't taken them to their medical bay, but his mind returned to his friend's condition.

"How is she", he asked, rubbing his head. It felt like someone was pounding on the inside of his skull, and he briefly pondered if this was what a migraine felt like to a human.

"Her body has gone through a lot of stress and needs time to rest and heal", Red replied, her words comforting, "She should wake in a few more minutes, ten at the most. I also think her wrist may be sprained, but I would like Nature to check her before we put any bandages on, just to be safe."

"I don't know, you're fairly good at diagnostics yourself", Feral commented and Red's ears turned pink in embarrassment.

"Still, I would prefer her to make the finale call, just in case."

"Is Nature a doctor", Brainy asked in puzzlement, recalling the name from when he had first met Angel and the other Out Casts.

"The closest thing we have to one", Angel replied and Brainy frowned. He didn't really like the idea of an untrained person poking and prodding at Vi with no idea of what they were doing. "She's also our leader, though she might tell you otherwise", Angel continued, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Leader?" Brainy rubbed his head again, the pounding in his head increasing. "Where am I?"

"Where", Angel repeated and the wicked smile spread over her face again. "Why where only the very few, privileged people are allowed to go." She gave an exaggerated sweep of her arm and said rather sarcastically, "Welcome, Brainiac 5, to Out Casts headquarters."


	4. In Darkest Night

(_Blue sits at a desk wrapped in a thick blanket, scribbling in a marble notebook, shivering_)

**Saturn Girl- **What are you doing?

Besides freezing, trying to finish this chapter.

**Saturn Girl- **What happened?

Well, we did get the power back eventually, but than the heating system broke down and now the whole house feels like the Ice Age. Not to mention the three feet of snow (that's a **lot **for where I live) has had me trapped here for the whole week. Ah well, at least I get to go sledding at last.

**Saturn Girl**- ...Isn't there something else you wanted to say?

I'm getting there, no need to go poking around in my mind. Thanks for all the review last chapter, and yes Mirror, it is more than okay if you hate the villian OCs, that's what I intended (If you hate them now you'll be furious with them later). And welcome to Devilbunnyxox, who has finally gotten an account! (_cheers wildly_) In honor of the occasion, next chapter I will make the character of your choice throw a party for you (or we can just tar and feather Cosmic Boy, your choice).

**Cosmic Boy-** Hey, you can't do that!

Shut up, I'm the writer, I can do anything, now get out!!!

(_HC comes in and drags Cosmic Boy out, smiling evilly_)

**Saturn Girl- **He's not going to hurt him...right?

You're the mind reader.

(_Saturn Girl's eyes glow and she gasps_)

**Saturn Girl- **Oh dear.

*Sigh*, I'll go stop him, you say the disclaimer.

(_Blue runs off after HC_)

**Saturn Girl- **Bluebamfergirl does not own the Legion of Superheroes, but she does own her OCs and original plot lines, and she hopes that you read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

The wall exploded into a sea of flames, coloring the dark night sky blood red before it fell forward, flatten all that dared to stand before its sheer weight. HC cursed, rolling over the hood of a hover-car as the wall crushed his hiding place into a mass of twisted metal and fire. Landing on his knees HC winced, pausing for a heartbeat to take stock of his surroundings.

The building behind him was now completely demolished, the wall having been the last standing part of the structure. The surrounding area was a similar scene of destruction; large chunks of cement and metal stood like oversized tombstones in the street, memorials of buildings long deceased and overturned hover-cars littered the streets like children's toys. On the opposite side of the cracked street was a large gathering of men, human and alien alike, dressed in red body armor and standing in an outward facing circle, protecting the pile of weaponry at its center as if their lives depended on it.

One of the red armored men caught sight of him and yelled to his companions, firing off a round of shoots from the laser pistol in his hand.

HC swore again and covered his head with his arms. Rising to a half crouch he ran blindly towards the closest slab of cement and ducked down behind it, the Scavenger's shoots creating deep crevasses in its surface as he continued to fire after him.

"Damn it all", HC groaned, rubbing his shoulder. The black metal shown through the many rips in his leather jacket and had long cracks from the beating he'd taken from the marksmen.

He sighed; barditan probably wasn't the best choice; its heavy resistance to force and increased density may be the reason it was used for most high quality machinery, but the decrease in mobility was defiantly taken its toll on him. Already his shoulder had taken three direct hits and his arms at least five. Granted the laser fire hadn't punctured his skin, but they still stung like hell.

A chunk of rock was blown off his makeshift shield, smashing into his head and breaking apart into millions of pebbles and dust. HC rubbed the top of his head and than stuck his it out long enough to scowl at the offending Scavenger.

"Would you guys stop shooting at me for two fucking seconds?!" He yelled. Another dangerously close shoot was fired in response, this time vaporizing the top of the cement fragment. Pulling his head back quickly HC swore loudly again, and someone made a disapproving ticking sound.

"Shut up Dupe", HC growled, looking over at his companion, who was like wise crouched behind a chunk of ruble. Duplicator's mask twisted in a smile and he held his hands up, palm forward, in a sign of surrender.

"I didn't say anything", Duplicator replied innocently, ducking lower as more laser fire rained over him and sent a piece of metal hurtling at his face.

"To hell you didn't", HC snapped, flinching as another shoot whizzed by his ear.

Duplicator rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why Nature made jou mission leader?"

"I don't know." HC risked a glance over his shoulder and shrugged, "Something about needing to learn how to 'work well with others', I think."

The Scavengers were moving in now, slowly surrounding them as they continued let lose another round of laser rifle shoots, much too close to be comfortable.

"Where the hell is Dragon?"

"_On yotes oruges_, last time I saw 'im 'e was right be'ind me", Dupe replied, some worry in his voice.

"Man, you are so not being funny if this is a joke", HC yelled, both to Dupe and Dragon. Where ever he was, HC knew he'd hear him.

Dupe cautiously peeked out around the side of his hiding place than gasped, pulling back quickly and staring at him with wide eyes. "Jou do not want to look be'ind jou", he whispered, pressing his back against the rock.

HC rolled his eyes before taking the bait and stick his own head out, only to have a laser strike his right temple and knock him onto his back. One of the Scavengers cackled, yelling something to his companions who laughed loudly in response.

Head throbbing, HC groaned and opened his eyes, mentally cursing his weaponless state_._

_I am so going to kick Feral's ass for breaking our only pistol_, he thought groggily, rubbing his sore head, the shoot still ringing in his ears. The metal surface now had a long scratch running the length of his face and it stung under his touch, like a handful of needles being stuck into his skin at once.

"You're a dead man, you stupid son of a--!"

"I don't think jou want to make jem angrier", Duplicator advised, but the Scavengers had already closed ranks, circling around to the other side of the two stone slabs, their weapons fixed on the pair of Out Casts. One of the men smiled, baring yellowing teeth.

"Now, why don't the two of you just come on over, nice and slowly", he growled, jerking his pistol in a manner that suggested it would be in their best interest to comply.

Duplicator instantly rose to his feet, than stopped half way when HC gave him a withering glare before sinking back down to the ground. HC moved his stare to the Scavenger who had spoken, his black shaders flashing in the moon light.

"Ain't gonna happen", he said through gritted teeth, and the Scavenger's lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, what do you plan to do than? Fight us?" He asked, snickering as if the very idea was ludicrous. "Doesn't seem to be workin' that well for you."

HC scowled at the man, his hands balling into fists. The job was suppose to be simple; get in, stop the exchange, drop off the slime balls at the nearest Science Police base, than hike it back to HQ. Yeah, real straightforward in theory, while in reality there were ten Scavengers for every one of them, armed to the teeth and now testing out their new arsenal on them like fish in a barrel, not to mention the fact that Dragon had disappeared to god knows where.

God, he really wanted to hit something. Hard.

"Why don't you give us one of those rifles, even the odds", he asked sarcastically, getting to his feet and raising his fists to eye level, using his arms to block his face in case they tried to get another shoot at him. From this range even a weak pulse was sure to blow his face off, and he'd rather keep it safe than spend the rest of his life looking like Mr. Hyde's uglier brother.

The surrounding Scavengers tensed, fixing their weapons on his prone figure, fingers ready to pull the trigger at the slightest hint of aggression. The head Scavenger did like wise, fixing his rifle's barrel directly at where he presumed HC's heart to be, taking a small step back from his advancing figure.

HC stiffened, eyeing the men. With the slip of a finger they'd be looking at barditan Swiss cheese, something he really wasn't looking forward to. Duplicator was staring at him, shaking his head ever so slightly in warning, but HC didn't really care about anything except putting a hole through this guy's head.

Ignoring Duplicator's whimper he started forward, fists raised, when out of the corner of his vision he saw movement and stopped. The Scavenger pointed his rifle move forcefully in his direction, but HC remained focused on the thing behind him, running along the roof line of a dilapidated building that had miraculously remained intact. The figure jumped suddenly, vaulting over the side of the roof and disappearing behind an overturned hover-car that lay ten feet away from the circle of Scavengers, unseen by anyone but him.

HC smirked, lowering his fists slightly so that he could stare directly into the leading Scavenger's beady eyes, drawing his, and therefore the rest, of their attention to him as he took another step forward.

"Or better yet--" Snapping his hand forward he struck the man in the face, ripping the gun out of his hands as he stumbled back, "--How 'bout we turn up the heat?"

The men yelled in surprise, their weapons lighting up as they prepared to fire. Duplicator leapt to his feet, only to be struck by the butt of one of the men's riffles. He fell back to the ground, and HC cast a nervous glance at the overturned hover-car.

"I said, how 'bout we _turn up the heat_", he called a little more forcefully, a small pit forming in his stomach as the Scavenger he had hit got to his feet, blood trickling out of both nostrils. HC groaned, looking at the one rifle in his hands and the dozens pointed at him_. _

_I am so kicking Dragon's ass. After Feral's_.

The head Scavenger glanced at where Duplicator lay, holding his head in one hand, than back at HC. His lips pulled back in a grim snarl and he pointed at the pair.

"Fire!"

There was a grating sound of metal against rock, and suddenly the hover-car was flying through the air. With surprised shouts the Scavengers scattered as it landed in their midst, flattening some and turning end over end before coming to a screeching stop. Scavengers began to fire wildly, and HC ran and jumped over Duplicator's prone form, his metal sink reflecting most of the shoots that flew at them.

"I'm fine", Dupe grumbled, than flinched as one of the plasma canons was fired, the sound rattling his bones.

"Just stay down", HC hissed, clutching the rifle to his chest and looking over his shoulder. It seemed the Scavengers had finally brought out the heavy artillery, and were now blasting away with their newly acquired plasma cannons at a red and black blur, which kept dodging the rather clumsy shots with ease.

HC grunted and pulled Duplicator to his feet, letting him lean against his shoulder as Dupe tried to regain his balance. Only one of the men noticed the move, and a swift blow to the back of the neck silenced him before he could raise the alarm.

HC yelled and the red and black blur spun around and ran in the opposite direction, tearing the casing off one of the four canons in its wake and causing it to explode in a multitude of sparks. It by-passed the rest of the Scavengers, streaking over to the two Out Casts and coming to a jarring halt at HC's side.

The male towered over HC, looking down at him with striking emerald eyes that had flecks of gold scattered through them. A small black mask covered most of his face, but one could still see the high cheek bones, sensative lips, and long nose on his cream colored skin. His hair was an unnatural shade of red, like oxidized blood, and had been carefully crafted into a crown of spikes, like the old time punk rockers of the 21st century.

His black suit was similar to Duplicater's, only his had a bright crimson stripe running along the inside of his legs and up the center of his body, which than branched out over his broad shoulders and down his arms all the way to his black gloves. His black boots were flat soled, but even than he still stuck out like a skyscraper, HC barely coming to his chin, and hard muscles coiled under his skin.

"Couldn't have cut it any closer, could you", HC snapped at the tall male, who smiled sheepishly. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Sorry", Dragon apologized, rubbing his left shoulder, "I got distracted."

HC narrowed his eyes, noticing the large maroon stain slowly spreading over the shoulder of Dragon's uniform.

"Only a scratch", Dragon said dismissively at HC's look.

"Just don't faint on me", he retorted, and Dragon nodded, shrugging off the last of pain.

"_Ognet odot nozar_,no need to worry about me", sighed Duplicator, finally staggering away from HC's side and standing on his own feet.

"What happened?" Dragon's browns furrowed in concern. Dupe opened his mouth to respond, than snapped it shut, eyes wide, before splitting it two and tackling both males to the ground.

"Agisnoc ojaba!" He yelled, and the air pulsed with an incredible heat before roaring in an explosion that sent them flying back into one of the few standing walls.

There was a collective gasp as the air rushed out of their lungs and HC slammed back to earth, the rifle flying out of his hands as one Dupe landed on either side of him. Dragon's body twisted in the air and he landed on the balls of his feet just behind him. He took in a deep breath and let it out in a steaming hiss, smoke curling from his mouth and nostrils. Parting his lips he bared long, jagged teeth, and his eyes briefly flashed with gold light.

Some of the Scavengers started back in astonishment, but than cogitated around the remaining two manned plasma cannons. Their long barrels began to glow with a threatening red light, and the men cleared the area, leaving a very large gap between the deadly beams and the trio of Out Casts.

HC propped his head up on one arm, spitting out a stream of blood and water, and Dragon's head swiveled around to give him a steady, anxious stare. One of the Dupes shuddered, than disappeared, the other coughing and turning his head to look at Dragon, than HC.

"Maybe we should call for back-up."

* * *

Brainy raised an eyebrow, taking in the off white corridor and seven, plain metal doors, three running along one wall and four down the other. The floor was bare, rusted metal, and looking to the right he could just make out the entrance into a larger living area. The whole place gave off a homey aura, but at the same time gave one the feeling that it could fall apart at any moment, like it was falling apart at the seams, unkempt.

"It's all very..." he paused, trying to decide on the right words, "...Interesting."

Feral snorted and rolled her eyes and Angel lifted both of her eyebrows, but Red gave him a delighted smile.

"We haven't been living here long--", admitted Red, than stopped when Feral gave her a caveat look.

"Long enough", she purred, tail whipping back and forth. Her left ear perked up, and she tilted her head to the side. "Angel, you _just_ got back?"

"Five minutes ago", said Angel, turning to look down the hallway as the babble of a feminine voice became clearer, "With Nature and Spark."

"Better brace yourself", Feral muttered to Brainy as a girl came bounding down the corridor, flaming orange hair waving behind her like a wind swept banner, a cumbersome yellow pack thrown over her shoulder.

Her head was turned away from them, talking to someone behind her in a bubbling stream of chatter and not paying them the slightest attention. Her body was light but strong looking, with powerful legs and arms, and her outfit was like a neon sign that made you want to blink repeatedly after looking at it.

Eye watering yellow boots went up to her knees, matching her elbow length gloves. Form fitting, electric blue pants covered her lower half while a long sleeved, mid-riff baring top showed off almond colored skin. A strange symbol was imprinted over her chest, the same sunny yellow as her gloves and boots; a strange shape comprised of abstract angles and lines, like a child's drawing of an explosion.

She turned her face around, a wide electric blue ribbon tied around it and concealing the upper portion of her face. Two holes had been cut into it, allowing sparkling brown eyes to look out at them. Her vibrant orange hair was pulled back in a high pony tail with a similar, though significantly shorter, ribbon.

"Rahel, can I put my stuff in your room, Feral said she'd kill me if I added any more junk in our's and you know she'd probably do it just to--" The female stopped in her tracks, finally noticing the group blocking her path. The large pack slipped off her shoulders and thumped heavily to the ground. Her eyes grew large and her mouth formed a perfect O shape.

Angel cleared her throat. "Brainiac 5, this is Spark. Spark, this is--"

"Oh my _Cosmic_", Spark shrieked, and Brainy stumbled back as a blinding light suddenly flooded the small space. There was a hissing sound and the light dimmed some, enough for him to see that the female's skin had suddenly changed to a bright yellow that radiated with a luminous glow.

"Do you have to do that every stinking time?!" Feral hissed again, her sensitive eyes slowly adjusting to the change in lighting.

Spark ignored the jibe, instead abandoning her bag and spinning on her heels, sprinting back down the hallway with an ecstatic smile spread over her face, calling out in a delighted voice.

"Cosmic, you are not going to believe this Nature!"

"Be quiet Spark", Red called after her as she vanished around the corner, "Animal is still trying to--", There was a muffled yell fallowed by a loud thud and snarl. Red sighed. "--sleep."

"What just...?" Brainy shook his head, not entirely sure how to describe the event.

"Spark can be a little, excitable", Red explained and Feral and Angel exchanged a glance.

"'Excitable' doesn't even begin to cover it", said Feral, stalking down the hall after Spark, her tail lashing around her ankles.

"Did I do something wrong", Brainy asked, slightly concerned that the girl had either taken offence or was one of the obsessive fans that the Legion had to deal with every once in a while.

"No", Angel said wearily and began to fallow Feral down the hallway, "Spark does this with everyone she meets."

Brainy hesitated, unsure whether he was expected to fallow her or not, and Red spoke up quietly behind him.

"I think she wants you to come with her." Brainy looked at her and she gave him a small smile. "Angel, Nature, and Spark just got back from Daxa; you can probably ask Nature to check your friend now."

"How badly is she hurt?" The last time he had seen her, Vi had been unconscious, at the mercy of whatever that red haired girl could do to her.

"As I said before, her body just needs to rest, most people who haven't teleported before find that their bodies are unable to cope with the strain."

"But Vi has teleported before", Brainy interjected, "Many times actually. The Legion uses trans-teleporting pads for any terrain missions that only involve a few members, so that they don't have to relocate the Cruiser each time."

"Yes, but your equipment is well tested and designed to give the user the smoothest trip possible", Red explained, "Unfortunately, Ubiquitous's powers are highly unstable and susceptible to cause anyone or anything she teleports with extreme damage. She can quite literally rip a person apart, since their body has not had a change to learn to cope with the experience."

A strange sensation spread over Brainy's body, and he felt a sudden chill that was unreasonable for the environment. The pounding sensation returned, and he rubbed his forehead absentmindedly. What was going on with him?

Some of the fear must have shown in his face, because Red suddenly leaned over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your friend, Vi, is strong; her body is completely fine, just exhausted." Her words were gentle, and Brainy tried to let the conviction in them sink in. "I promise that in ten minutes she will be awake and perfectly able to go back home with you. Trust me."

_Ten minutes._ The promise was strangely comforting in its sincerity, and despite the irrationality Brainy found himself focusing his internal clock on reminding him of the passing of each second till the ten minutes would pass. Anything to keep his mind off of what could have happened to her.

Red squeezed his shoulder once, than let go and went over to the discarded pack.

"Who's Rahel", he asked in sudden bewilderment, and Red half smiled.

"Spark tends to forget about our code names, not that I mind really. Rahel is my birth name, although I was called Red so much even than that I guess either one is accpectable."

"Because…" Brainy said, eyeing her blond hair, which clearly was not the source.

"It's just a nickname my father gave me", said Red quickly, her voice catching slightly.

Brainy mulled the information over, than recalled what she had said before.

"You said her name was Ubiquitous, one of the people who attacked us", he asked abruptly, and Red stopped briefly before kneeling over the large bag.

"Yes."

"You've fought her before?" It seemed peculiar; the Legion had never encountered this person before, how could they?

Red nodded, and her hands shook slightly as she waved them over the bag. "More times than I would have liked to."

The pack rose into the air, floating at her waist, and Red moved her hand in a sweeping motion and the pack went gliding down the hall, one of the doors sliding open and allowing the bag to sail through. Red jerked her hand back and the door closed obediently.

"Remarkable", Brainy said as she got to her feet, her cloak billowing out behind her as she started down the hallway. The tips of her ears turned pink, and she gave him a humble smile.

"I have psychokinesis ", she said and Brainy fell into step next to her, "My body is able to channel the psychic energy in and around it and can use it to move most inanimate objects." She held up her gloved hand and a ruby red glow consumed it, pulsing slightly. "If I focus I can solidify it into barriers, force fields, or projectiles."

"Similar to the Lantern Warriors", Brainy said excitedly and Red nodded.

"Very, although I haven't quite mastered the art of solid thought casting." Her voice grew more animated as well, and she leaned in closer, her eyes bright in delight. "To be honest, I think anyone can harness Ion energy without a power ring. According to Retlad's Law--"

"You don't seriously believe that", Brainy said, his voice like an adult reasoning with a child, "I mean, his theory wasn't even tested, let alone proven."

"Does that make it less true?" Her voice was politely questioning, and Brainy felt that the situation was more of a friendly debate than an argument.

"No, but how can it be true if no one has proved it?"

"For a time people believed the earth was flat for the same reason", Red remarked. Brainy's mouth closed and he frowned.

"True..."

"I admit that a theory does need evidence, after all, without it people could simply claim anything was factual, but I've been studying Retlad's work and have--"

There was a quiet cough and the pair looked up, startled to realize that they had already exited the hall and walked into the center of the larger room Brainy had noticed before.

"If you two are done now--", Angel said, giving the two a wicked smile that caused Red to blush fiercely and take a step sideways, "--I'd like to introduce someone."

"Sorry", Red said quietly and Feral chuckled.

Brainy briefly wondered why she was acting so strangely before Angel nodded towards a blond female who stepped forward.

"Brainiac 5, this is Nature."

* * *

(A/N)- Hmm, who are the Lantern Warriors? For those who haven't figured it out, its what people now call the Green Lanterns, as well as all the other corps (Yellow, Red, Orange, Blue, Indigo, and Violet Lanterns exist, believe it or not).

Ion is the specific energy source the Green Lanterns use, and is based on will power and limited only on the wielder's mind.


	5. Nature of Love

(_The large room was decoraded with ballons and streamers, a long banner stretched from end to end reading 'Welcome Devilbunnyxox!')_

**Lightning Lad**- _(looks over decorations)_ That should do it. *Ahem* PARTY TIME!

(_Legionnarres run into room and begin dancing (They know the drill from the Christmas party))_

**Lightning Lad- **We're back, and this chapter in dedicated to Devilbunny for getting an account (we know its been a few weeks, sorry).

_(looks around room and frowns)_

**Lightning Lad**- Ah, where are the Out Casts?

_(Duplcator stumbles in, looking gloomily at the festivities)_

**Lightning Lad**- Hey, Duplicator, where's every body?

**Duplicator**- *Sigh* Jey're all gone.

**Lightning Lad**- WHAT?!

**Duplicator**- Angel, 'Ard Core, and Animal all went off to Mirror's story to find some guy named Black.

**Lightning Lad**- ...Can they do that?

**Duplicator**- Well, jey did, so I guess jey can.

**Lightning Lad**-.....

**Duplicator**- _Rop euq_?

**Lightning Lad**- Nothing. (_Spots Cosmic Idiot--Boy, Cosmic Boy, walking into the party)_ Hey, could you keep Cosmic Boy busy for a second_ (Dashes off to the back closet)_

**Duplicator**- _Is_. 'Ey Cosmic Boy, could jou help me with something?

**Cosmic Boy**- Sure _(Walks over, not noticing that he's standing on a large, red X)_

**Duplicator**- _(hands him a piece of paper) _Read jis.

_(Duplicator backs away slowly, unnoticed)_

**Cosmic Boy**- *Ahem*, Blue regrets the delay in updates, as some very important issues came up in her life rescently, and hopes that the reads will forgive the lateness--Not likely if you asked me-- and keep reading the story. She thanks all those who reviewed, and warns that this chapter contains alot of OC/OC--yeah, like that's a surprise--and would like to say that all Out Casts have now been introduced; Nature, Red Pulse (Red), Feral, Spark, Angel of Death, Hard Core, Duplicater, and Animal. Wait, they're only nine of you? _(Snorts)_ And you want to compare yourselves to the Legion? Any way, the poll is still in progress, with Animal, Angel, and HC currently tied, so continue to vote as the story goes on, and to remember that Cosmic Boy is a big, pompus, ignorant jerkface--**HEY!**

_(Cosmic Boy looks up just as Lightning Lad comes running back out of the closet with a barrel of mallasses (tar burns off skin, I'm not that cruel!) and dumps it over Cosmic Boy's head. Duplicator fallows behind him and throws a pile of feathers over him)_

**Duplicator**- Look, its Cosmic Chicken!

**Cosmic Boy**- WHAT THE SPROCK!!!!

**Lightning Lad**- _(Between laughter)_ Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

They had barely been back five minutes and already somebody was screaming.

After two weeks of battling Daxaian slave traders, rescuing kidnapped children, and finally managing to destroy the network of spies and dealers, the very idea of having her own bed was enough to make her head spin. Not to mention that it felt like her mind was starting to go slowly insane worrying about the others. Thanks to the heavy NetWork waves that surrounded Daxa the only transmission she had received had been from HC that morning, informing her about a Scavenger weapons deal that was about to go down that night, and not so subtly hinting that he would love to crack a few of their skulls. She had consented, as long as he took Duplicator and Dragon with him for some support, and the next minute the connection broke before she could talk to him further, leaving her slightly frustrated and a more than a little apprehensive to get home.

The building had still seemed intact upon their arrival; the interior was just as cluttered as when they had left it. Angel had immediately taken off down the high archway that lead to their living quarters, by passing the couch and skipping over the litter covered floor. Spark had bounded towards the kitchen, depositing her enormous pack on the ground, where it landed with a rattling clank.

"I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_", Spark called over her shoulder, opening the fridge and pawing through its shelves, "I mean, that ship was pretty nice and all for letting us hitch a ride back to earth and towing the Star, but it took like, twelve hours-- twelve hours! I think both my legs fell asleep, and my arms, and my back too. Cosmic, I could eat a horse right now", she babbled, not even pausing for breath.

"It was only eleven", Nature teased, tapping the door scanner so that the door slid closed, its locks whizzing into place behind her.

"Well, it felt like twelve", Spark said, emerging from the within the freezer with a half full ice cream carton. With a swing of her hips she bumped the door closed and fetched a spoon from the one of the cupboards. Popping the lid off, she looked into the container and frowned glumly.

"Aw, someone ate the strawberry already", she moaned, digging into the remaining chocolate and vanilla flavored sections.

"You probably", Nature remarked, and Spark smiled, offering her the carton.

"Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself", she shrugged, gulping down the spoonful and leaning against the low wall that separated them. "I think I'll go shopping tomorrow, we need to stock up on the essentials", she mused, tapping the spoon on her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I can get Edward to go with me", she said brightly and Nature gave her a bemused look.

"Not this again", she laughed, and Spark gave her a mocking face of shock.

"Surely you know that I don't give up that easily?"

"When did you start?"

"It is all part of the plan, my dear." She waved the spoon through the air, illustrating her point, "First one leads the prey into the trap, and than when he least suspects it_, wham_!" She clapped her hands dramatically and dissolved into giggles. Nature laughed, than started back in surprise as someone snorted from the center of the room. Her muscles tensed, hands forming fists, before relaxing when a familiar snoring filled the air.

Some how she had managed to miss Animal's sleeping frame on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge, one arm flopped over his chest. His mouth hung open, and another snore ripped through the room.

Nature gazed softly down at his peaceful face, and Spark gave her a knowing smile.

"I think I'll drop my stuff into my room", she remarked nonchalantly, sauntering over to her pack and heaving in back on her shoulders, "I'm sure you have more important things to do."

She winked before tossing the empty ice cream carton into the trash bin on top of the fridge, and Nature felt her face flush, but she forced herself to remain as expressionless as possible. Spark turned and skipped out of the room, calling to Red, leaving her completely alone with the sleeping Animal.

Nature sighed, rubbing her temples. Like things weren't complicated enough as it was with the team. Already it felt like Angel and HC were tearing each other apart one minute and than running off to one of their rooms together, hand in hand. The team really didn't need any more rumors or secret affairs right now, and Spark was probably the last person who should know about one she wanted to keep it that way. If there was one. Which there wasn't.

Nature groaned at how unconvincing the lie sounded in her own ears. Spark wasn't really the problem; she may be one to talk a mile a minute, but she still chose her words with more consideration than most, and knew better than to go around spreading (hopefully) unreliable gossip. No, the problem was that it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on with them, even if she really wasn't so sure about that herself.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Nature slipped her own small satchel from her shoulder, pulling into open and reaching inside. Her fingers searched till they connected with the familiar texture, and she extracted the red bandana carefully, placing it on her lap and her bag on the floor.

Nature ran her hands over it once, smoothing out its many wrinkles, and smiled at Animal. He'd given it to her before she had left, something to let her know he was always thinking of her, and for her to remember him. She thought it rather unnecessary at first, she would never forget him, but it still had granted her a sense of comfort to hold it in her hands and think of him back home missing her.

Some things had changed about him, nothing big, just small details that jumped out at her. His dark green jump suit was a little more worn, the edges where the sleeves had been ripped of more frayed, and his large, heavy deep brown boots were worn at the soles some, no doubt from late night treks through the city jungle at night. His face was smooth, calm in sleep, his handsome features relaxed. His skin still had its sun kissed tan, but his hair had grown out a bit since the last time she had seen him, and now dark brown bangs brushed his eyebrows. His twin silver dog tags were presently around his neck, the thin metal chain glittering in the light.

Deep violet shadows ringed his eyes. Evidently he hadn't been sleeping well, and she was tempted to reach out and touch the bruise like area. He would probably try to write it off to her as a side effect from his working the night shift while she had been gone or some other passable reason, but she had a feeling he would be lying throw his teeth about it.

She rubbed her own tired eyes, knowing that her face probably had the same dark circles. Animal shifted in his sleep, his hands twitching as he dreamed. Nature smiled at the motion, reminding her of a dog running in his sleep. Leaning over, she let her lips brush lightly against his forehead, careful not to wake him.

He sighed in content, relaxing further into the cushions, and Nature felt her heart melt. She had missed him.

"Cosmic, you are not going to believe this Nature!"

Nature sprung to her feet as Spark came sprinting back into the room, in her haste disturbing the blue lamp which fell to the floor with a crash. In an instant Animal's eyes flew open and he flipped over the side of the couch, a snarl ripping through his throat as he landed in a defensive crouch, his eyes darted over the room,.

Ignorant to her surprise entrance, Spark speed around, her skin now a blinding yellow as she scooped up the lamp and placed it back on the table, slightly lopsided, than continue through the room, grabbing anything within reach that was mildly out of place.

Animal blinked a few times and his eyes came into focus, his mind finally catching up with his instincts. He straightened and finally caught sight of Nature standing by the table, looking partly amused and partly self-conscious. The snarl on his lips instantly turned into a delighted smile, and his wild brown eyes looked at her with such intensity that she felt her heart race in her chest.

"You're back", he said, and his arms reached out. She practically ran into his chest, hugging him around the waist, and he rested his chin on her shoulder with a chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I take it you missed me", he whisper in her ear teasingly, and she smiled.

"No more than anyone else", she whispered back, gripping him tighter, and a rumbling laugh shook through him. His lips brushed her neck once, and she pressed closer to his body.

And than someone let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

Animal stiffened and jumped apart just as Spark flew by, her arms laden with bottles of conditioner, various sprays that were suppose to do who knows what, articles of much wrinkled clothing, and the odd book or two. She deposited the pile on the table, oblivious to the two red faced Out Casts, arranging the items into a resemblance of order before frowning and pushing them underneath it instead. Leaping over to the third window along the room's wall she grabbed the golden scarf that had been used as a makeshift curtain and spun back, letting it float over the counter. Pulling the edges down over the clutter and smoothing out its folds she smiled in approval, than took off again like a yellow whirl wind, sucking up the litter in her wake, all the while providing a steady stream of chatter;

"Oh my Cosmic, I can not believe this-- him _here_!-- I can't believe this, cosmic! Gosh, were on earth did we get all this junk?--Oh, wait, that's mine, never mind-- Daniel, could you put those digitexts it your room, I'm sure HC wouldn't mind-- I mean, maybe he won't, considering its _HC_-- Cosmic, I wish someone had told us sooner, than I could have changed. Hmm, actually, I still could, but than he already saw me, so than he'd _know_ that I only changed because he _came_, and I really like this suit, but I did get that new top that I haven't worn in like, a week, but than again--"

As she spoke her skin began to rapidly change color, the yellow replaced by shining pink, than flowing into a fiery red before returning to yellow, and Animal had to blink his sensitive eyes a few times and look away from the dizzying display of color and patterns.

"Whoa, hold up a sec", Nature said, her hand flashing out and grabbing Spark's shoulder as she came bounding back across the room and forcing her to finally remain still. She hurridly stuffed the bandana into the inside seam of her belt, her eyes narrowed, picking up on one key word. "Him?"

"Of course I'd have to put my hair up..." Spark mumbled to herself.

"Sasha", Nature said a little more pointedly, and the girl's skin turned a dark shade of rose combined with sun yellow and her mouth froze, "I need you to take a deep breath, and tell me what's going on." HC, Dragon, and Duplicator were on a mission, and Animal was currently standing right next to her, leaving all male Out Casts accounted for.

Spark breathed deeply, and her lips stretched into a wide smile before she answered in a sing-song voice.

"We have a guest!" She clapped her hands happily, and Nature stiffened.

"What? Who?"

"His name's Brainiac 5."

Feral slunk into the room, fallowed closely by Angel. Feral's eyes burned in emerald fire, and her tail lashed out behind her like a demented whip, her ears twitching convulsively, and Angel had an uncharacteristic look of worry on her face.

Nature glanced at Animal, who gave her an equally puzzled look, before releasing Spark and turning to the other two, fists planted on hips.

"Explain", she asked quickly. Formalities could wait till later, when she was sure of their safety. Right now, she really needed to know what on earth had happened while they were gone.

"Red and I were on patrol when we saw him and another Legionnaire, Shrinking Violet, trans-teleport in near the Central Plaza area. Two idiots were vandalizing the Gotham Memorial and they ambushed them, and I was all for moving on when the Violet girl got herself thrown into a wall and the android collapsed, and than Red had to get involved, you know how she is." Feral rolled her eyes, "We stopped them before they could bash their brains in, but they got away." Feral folded her arms over her chest, and her tone turned icy, a cold hate flashing in her eyes. "It was the Hunters."

Animal growled automatically at the name, and Angel's frown deepened. Nature nodded mechanically, her mind racing. How had they found them so quickly?

"How many?"

"Only one, Ubiquitous." Feral's words dripped with acid, and now the fury was plain on her face, "And Fear."

The room grew gravely silent.

"I managed to give that hag a good scratch, though I would have preferred it if she had stayed around for more", Feral spat in antipathy, clearly regretting the lose.

"Medical stats", Nature asked hoarsely, and Angel answered.

"Red and Feral are fine, but Red thinks Shrinking Violet might have a sprained wrist, and Brainy seems fine at the moment."

"Yah didn't hear him screaming when we brought him in", Feral commented, and Animal raised his eyes brows.

"Screaming?"

"I'm surprised he didn't wake you", Feral purred, "I tried to convince Red to take them somewhere else when he just up and screamed bloody murder and she insisted we take them back here.." Her voice didn't even bother to conceal her disagreement with the decision, "He only stopped about twenty minutes ago".

Nature frowned. "He's awake now, I take it."

As if to answer her question, Red and a green skinned youth in magenta, full body armor rounded the corner, heads bowed together in deep conversation.

"We need to get him out of here", Feral hissed, glaring at the Coluan. Nature shook her head.

"If he's injured than we should help him."

"Did you hear what I said", Feral growled, "He was with _Fear_!"

Angel cleared her throat, and Red blushed, skidding away from the blond boy, while Nature and Feral instantly stopped talking.

"If you two are done now--", Angel said, giving the Red and Brainy a wicked smile, "--I'd like to introduce someone."

"Sorry", Red said quietly and Feral chuckled.

Nature's eyes remained on the Coluan, who seemed to have not noticed her yet. After the Grindal incident, Angel, Duplicator, HC, and Animal had managed to tell her a fare amount of information about the Legion, including their resident genius. He seemed at ease, or at least as much as one could expect considering the company. He rubbed his head absentmindedly, and his eyes unfocused for a few seconds.

_Strange, _She thought, _I didn't think Culoans could get headaches. _Her eyes combed the rest of his body, but he appeared weaponless, though that seemed fairly obvious; Brainiac was known for his highly advanced artillery body as well as twelfth level intellect, not to mention that Feral would have removed any concealed weapons from the two Legionnaires before allowing them to set foot in their home.

Nature smiled. _She probably tried to convince Red to let her hack his arms off too, for good measure._

Angel nodded towards her, and she side stepped around Animal, keeping her eyes on the stranger. Just because he was a Legionnaire, it didn't mean he could be a threat.

"Brainiac 5, this is Nature."

* * *

The room's large interior was just as worn as the rest of the building; the walls dull white and two of the three windows on the right side were boarded over from the outside. A low wall on the left separated a microscopic kitchen area, a wide fridge, four cabinets, two drawers, and a long heating counter crammed into the space. A modest tan couch was placed at its center along with a metal table, facing the only new looking item in the place; a thick, metal door, heavy bolts holding it in place and a touch screen pad on its frame.

The floors was strewn with random items, a brush here, a holodisk there, but over all the room had a homely, comfortable aura, like a family's living room, far from the Legions sterol halls and tidy living quarters.

"Brainiac 5, this is Nature."

A willowy female was standing by the couch, back towards him, flanked on one side by Feral and the other by a tall male in a green jumpsuit, the sleeves ripped off and leaving the edges worn and frayed. Brainy easily recognized Animal from their last encounter and Animal gave him a nod of recognition as well, his silver dog tags hanging around his neck. His features had a tired look to them now, bruise like shadows ringing his eyes and his tanned skin looking just a little paler than normal.

In stark contrast, the girl named Spark stood next to him, bouncing on the balls of her feet and beaming at him with bright eyes, and her yellow skin suddenly changed to a deep rose than back repeatedly, the colors blending and swirling over her bare body.

Brainy wrinkled his brow, finding the phenomena familiar for some strange reason, than glanced at the blond female. Evidently she and Feral had been talking intently, for the two were bent towards each other and Brainy noticed them catch the other's eye before she faced him.

She was relatively tall for the average female, her skin smooth and sun kissed. Extremely long dark blond hair fell down her back like a cape, tapering off at the back of her knees, and was pushed out of her calm face. Sapphire eyes studied him thoughtfully through a sky blue mask; unashamed of his own curious gave looking over her features.

A sleeveless dress ended at her thighs, and tall, flat soled boots went to her knees and thin armor braces wrapped around her wrists, knees, and chest, all colored various shades of light blue. A silver belt similar to Feral's hung around her waist, the buckle two overlapping circles.

Brainy frowned slightly. Honestly, he had expected someone a bit more, authoritative, considering the behavior of the previous Out Casts he had met. As if she had heard his thoughts she raised her head proudly, and gave him a half smile, though her eyes remained watchful.

"Nature, this is Brainiac 5", said Angel.

"So I see", she replied, and nodded her head in greeting. The Out Casts stared at him, and after a pause Brainy returned her gesture. "Angel says your friend--Shrinking Violet-- is hurt."

"Her left wrist's ligament appears to be torn and her body is suffering from fatigue", Red said, and Nature sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, if you have Red why did you wait for me", she teased, and the atmosphere relaxed some what, the other's seeming to release held breaths. Feral continued to scowl though, and Brainy shifted uncomfortably under her emerald gaze.

Without warning Spark suddenly leapt over to him, smiling madly, and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Hi-ya, I'm Spark, though I suppose you already knew that 'cause Angel said so--Cosmic, I can't believe this-- Brainiac 5, here!--Gosh, I mean, aren't you Legion people, like, up in a space ship or something, that's what the others said anyway--Is it true that you've got a new member, some guy, Kell-what's-his name, that's, like, _Superman's clone_?"

Brainy reeled at the stream of chatter, and his eyes had to blink a few times as the girl's skin changed color with each new thought, the patterns flowing over her like water.

Animal rubbed his own susceptible eyes. "Maybe you should give him a chance to speak before you ask any more questions", he said, smiling in amusement at Brainy's befuddled expression.

"Oh, sorry." She let go of Brainy's numb hand and her skin turned rose pink and she grinned at him in embarrassment, "I tend to get carried away, sometimes."

"All the time", Angel corrected, and Spark stuck out her tongue childishly.

"It's alright", he said, relieved that at least she wasn't attacking him, as seemed the norm with the others. His mind sifted through the stream of chatter she had given him and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you talking about Kell-el?"

She nodded happily.

"How did you know he was a clone?" The Legion hadn't officially told the public about Kell's origin, and most assumed he was just a new member that they intended to train to fill in for Superman once he returned to his original time. That the Out Casts would know this didn't seem right to him. No one had mentioned it around Angel, HC, Duplicator, or Animal, as far as his memory recalled.

Spark's skin turned deep red and shale gray, and her mouth snapped closed, and his suspicion grew.

"We didn't think it was a secret", Nature remarked, raising an eyebrow. "And if it is, you're not doing a very good job of hiding it."

He folded his arms across his chest. "How so?"

Behind him, Angel glanced at Nature with wide eyes and shook her head. Nature shrugged at Brainy, the transaction unnoticed.

"Similar uniforms, practically identical powers-- two things that the Legion doesn't allow. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was up."

"It did take one to confirm it", Animal pointed out and Red smiled humbly.

"Anyone could have done it."

Before Brainy could ask what they meant, a shrill buzzer sounded, and the Out Casts glanced at the closed door on the opposite wall.

"Who's on monitor duty?" Angel covered an ear with one hand and glared at the three team mates who had remained at headquarters. Animal sighed.

"Well, it _was_ Dupe", he walked to the door, passing his hand over the embedded key pad. Locks whizzed and with a scraping noise the door slide open to show a dark corridor. "I'll get it."

Animal disappeared through the frame and the door slide back into place. Nature stared at the door for a few minutes, a strange look in her eyes, before snapping out of it and pointing at Angel and Spark. Her voice held a different air about it as she spoke to them, powerful but still placid.

"Angel, help Spark unload the Star Ship, we brought back a few toys from our trip to Daxa, put them with the others in the storage room-- gently", she added, and the pair headed out the door after Animal, Angel smiling eagerly and Spark frowning with disappointment, looking at Brainy longingly, her skin glowing green. Nature nodded at Feral. "Grab some of HC's tools and look over the Ship's weapons system, the laser cannons took a beating and the haul's mostly ripped off from landing impact."

Feral gave her a steely eyed look, gaze flickering from her to Brainy and back.

"We'll finish our discussion later", Nature said quietly, meeting Feral's burning eyes calmly. She seemed to consider the command, than with one last withering glare at Brainy Feral turned on her heels and stalked out of the room, leaving him alone with Red and Nature.

"Red, you're with me." From seemingly no where Nature pulled out a tightly rolled length of green bandages, her other hand cupping a small vial of a cream colored liquid that she most have pulled out of her belt. She gave Brainy a reassuring smile.

"Let's take a look at you're friend."

* * *

Animal yawned, practically falling into the large chair facing the wide computer screen. It blinked rapidly, emitting the loud wailing buzz that made his heightened senses seem more like a burden than an asset. With tired movements he flicked up the starter switch, waiting as the aged system loaded at a snail's pace.

Running a hand over his face, Animal leaned back in the chair, feeling more tranquil than he had in weeks. She was back, safe and sound and looking none the worse for ware. It always worried him when she was gone so long on outer world missions. Normally he would go out at night, running though the city; working off the anxiety till his body was too tired to feel anything. But for the past few nights even that hadn't helped, and the lack of sleep was catching up on him. But now, seeing her again, knowing she was safe, it felt like some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the stress melting from his body.

He shook his head at the irrational in the thought. It was hard to describe why he worried about her when she could so obviously take care of herself, but the feeling still remained when she left, the desire to hold her in his arms, to watch over her.

He snorted. _I'm starting to sound like HC again, _he thought, amused at the idea. He really hadn't been that surprised when the two got back together. Even if the others hadn't seen it coming, it hadn't escaped his notice that James kept staring at Angie a little too long, how his eyes never strayed from her face, or that he became more agitated or nervous when she was away from him. After all, the same thing always happened to him whenever Maye was around.

The screen lit with a pale white glow, and Animal brought his thoughts back to reality. It crackled with static, and he pressed a few keys, bringing the message into focus and the image of flying rumble and bright, pulsing laser shoots filled the screen. The screen shock violently, and he heard a male scream of pain, fallowed by an explosion that left his own ears ringing, and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hell, do any of you people answer the con-link!?"

"HC?" Animal asked evenly, used to the rather normal greeting. His keen eyes looked over HC's furious face, and his body tensed. "James, what happened to your face?"

HC momentarily ran a hand over the long crack that extended the length of his head, from the tip of his right temple to his chin, his shaders a shattered web of glass between them. He scowled through the con-link.

"Nothin' compared to what I'm gonna do to you if you don't get your ass down here!" There was more yelling, and the sky vanished, replaced by the earth, fallowed by loud panting.

"Hard Core, what's going on?" Animal grabbed the screen and shook it slightly, as if he could change the view from here, "James!"

"Scavengers-- too many-- Dupe's hurt and Dragon's hit-- again!" His voice was gruff, like there was something weighing his chest down, and Animal shook the screen again, willing it to move.

"James!"

"There about thirty of them, well, twenty five now, and we could use--" He choked on the words and swallowed, continuing in a voice that dared him to challenge it, "We could use some help."

Animal raised an eyebrow. "You want back-up?" _HC never asks for back-up..._

HC grunted."Call it whatever the hell you want, just send someone here, now!"

There was another scream, and Animal had a brief glimpse of the muzzle of a firing plasma canon before the screen turned bright red, that faded back to static as the connection broke.

With a grating sound, Animal pried his hands off the abused computer screen, leaving hand shaped indentations where his grip had been to strong. In a second he was out the door, sprinting down the corridor, and the walls melted into gray colored streaks as he accelerated.

The others needed help, now.

* * *

With a gasp, Vi jerked up right, grabbing her head. She instantly regretted the move as white hot pain flared up her right arm, and she hurriedly let it drop back to her side, opting for her left one instead, massaging her temples.

Her mind raced, grabbing at fragmented thoughts. What happened, where was she_? _

_Brainy, I was with Brainy_. She pressed a fist to her forehead, concentrating_. We were fighting someone...At the Gotham Memorial...And I had her pinned down, and than...She wasn't there, but than she was and_...

But the more she racked her brains the more they resisted. She most have blacked out or something, after the girl grabbed her and disappeared with her, recalling only green mist and something slamming into her with the force of a brick wall before she had woken up here. Where ever _here _was.

A quick survey of the area offered little enlightenment; the room was windowless and dark, painting it shades of black and gray. She moved her arm and felt her elbow brush against a stout, box shaped object. She cautiously moved her hand over its surface, her finger tips connecting with a silky, smooth, cloth texture she did not recognize.

Her heart rate increased dramatically, thinking of her fellow Legionnaire, wondering if he was in a similar state of confusion worrying about her safety. Or worse.

There was an inaudible clicking sound, and she shielded her eyes as white light flooded the room. Squinting through her fingers, she looked through the glare at the silhouette of three people standing in an open doorway directly opposite her, through which the sudden light was spilling. A small smile graced her face as she recognized the center figure.

"Brainy?"


	6. Calvary

_ (Duplicator, Animal, Angel, and HC were sitting in comfy chairs, twiddling their thumbs and looking bored) _

**HC-** Damn it, where is she.

**Animal-**She's probably just running late.

**HC-** Yeah, by three weeks!

**Duplicator-** Relax 'Ead Case, Blue's not going to abandon us.

**HC-** You sure about that Dopey, 'cause it sure looks like it.

_(The door suddenly burst open and Blue ran in, smiling in triumph)_

**HC- **Where the hell have you been?!

I've done it!

**Angel-** Done what?

_(Blue pulls a white bunny (**ALIVE**, no animals were harmed in the making of this story!) from behind her back)_

I've caught a plot bunny!

**Angel- **You haven't updated this story in weeks...because you were hunting for a bunny?

**HC-** THAT"S IT!!!! _(storms out, punching a hole in the door)_

**Duplicator**- 'Ey, jou're paying for jat!

**Angel-**Don't worry, he's just upset because he didn't get to hit anything while we were visiting Mirror.

**Animal-** He wanted to fight Black (Thank White Wolf that didn't happen..)

Black! _(swoon)_ Did he ask about me while I was gone?

**Angel-**...No. I haven't seen him.

**Duplicator-**But weren't jou talking to 'im yesterd--

_(Angel tackles him and drags him out of the room)_

That was weird. Anyway I apologise to everyone for the long, long wait. My muses went on a holiday, so I had to look around for plot bunnies. As a reminder from previous chapters **there are only nine Out Casts**. No more. More OCs will appear, but none will be official Out Cast members (I will explain this fact later in the story).

Oh, and **Viral Juggernaut,** I was prosing dA when I happened upon your account and saw a certain picture of a certain character.

_(Squeals and hug)_

You are simply wonderful, I love it!

Thanks for being so patcient everyone, and please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

It was too easy, hardly a challenge really. The man at the trans-dimensional gate hadn't even been looking at her, talking to someone on his com-link screen. Pathetic. It would have been no trouble to sneak by him, to activate the portal, and to trans-teleport to the ship. But where was the fun in that?

Fear materialized in the shadows, wisps of black smoke clinging to her dress. Her eyes narrowed than widened, staring at the man who still talked, oblivious to the danger. With a smile her body dissipated into shadow once again. It flowed over the man, wrapping over his arms and legs, twining itself through his hair and pressing on his skin.

He reacted with a violent shudder, dropping his com-link and trying to stagger out of his chair. The darkness swarmed him, smothered him, and his mouth opened in a scream only to gag on the fear that forced its way down his throat, choking him, pouring into his body and mind.

His mind, yes...this was a very good one, full of worry and despair. Fear practically purred with pleasure, and in a few moments began dragging up old memories, ones that the man had tried to bury deep within but had lacked the mental strength to keep them there.

Fear toyed with the man, starting with early memories of his father, strong and well, of days when the he was a boy and they would spend long summer nights fishing by a stream on their planet. She gave him a taste of joy, making the pain all the more sweeter when she tore the image away, making the man see his father aged, sick and withered, a shadow of the father he knew. She made the man see his every fault, every job he took only to lose it the next week and the worsening condition of the man he had looked up to.

He blamed himself for it all, and in a second Fear had twisted his mind, made his memories speak a lie.

She made the old man in the bed lean forward, eyes accusing and full of hatred, made the man hear his father blame him for all that had happened to him, how he could not save him, that he was a failure as his son.

The man was screaming at her to stop, at his father, at the world. His mind rolled in pain and horror, and Fear relished every drop of it, twisting and squeezing his mind till there was nothing left for her to break.

The black smoke filtered out of the man, streaming through his mouth and eyes and solidifying into the green skinned woman, leaving the man laying on the ground, a mere shell, his eyes unseeing, mind destroyed beyond repair.

Fear looked down at the man and frowned. Pity, she had rather liked his fear. But there would be other, more entertaining minds to play with.

Unclipping the pass card from the guard's chest pocket, Fear swept it over the portal's scanpad, and the locks dispersed. With nimble fingers she typed in the coordinates Chara had given her, and the portal's silver archway filled with a soft blue light.

Foot steps sounded down the hall, and Fear reached out with her mind. A second guard was here to relieve the first one. She pressed further into his memories and smiled; he had almost drowned as a child while traveling the Grand Oceans, he could even remember the feeling of the water crushing his lungs...

Fear smiled. Maybe just a minute more, Chara wouldn't mind.

But no, the Doctor had a strange fascination with this Coluan, one Fear could not understand. The children yes, but not this new boy. What could he possibly offer that the Wave Walker could not? Not that Chara would listen to her, oh no. But soon she would. Soon everyone would, in time.

Glancing over her shoulder in disappointment, Fear stepped through the portal, leaving the new guard to discover his comatose colleague. The portal closed behind her, and she felt her body being torn apart and thrown back together, reforming in a dark corridor, which was unfortunately empty. She had hoped to have to deal with at least one of Imperiex's troops.

From her left came the sound of guttural voices, and Fear grinned, suppressing a shrill giggle. It seemed her luck had not run out after all.

Pressing against the cold metal wall, she let her body melt into the shadows, her eyes turning pitch black and expanding, watching the two Dominators as they moved purposefully down the hall. One stood hunched over, his body a mass of muscle and bulk, clothed only in his people traditional loin cloth. His companion stood straight, wearing a deep purple robe, the red circle on his forehead standing out against his yellowed skin. His lower jaw was jutted out as he talked to the latter, exposing his long lower tusks, his voice commanding and arrogant.

Fear grinned in malice. Yes, he would do nicely.

She tore her body from the shadows, flinging herself at the two Dominators, clouding their minds in a thick fog of horror. The hunched one tried to scream, clawing at the air, and before he knew what had happened Fear had relieved him of his plasma dagger and drawn it across his neck. Liquid rubies flowed from the wound, and his body fell to the ground, lifeless at her feet

His commander was slouched against the wall, clutching his head, mouth open in a silent scream of agony. She pushed at his mind, forcing it back and pulling herself in one swift move. He barely struggled against the new entity, and Fear quickly sifted through the thoughts of his mind.

She had chosen well; Rit'ke Derw, the leader of Imperiex's Dominator forces and his chief advisor. It would be simple to influence him now.

Rit'ke gave one last, feeble effort to force her out, pushing weakly at her psychic being. Fear laughed shrilly, and pulled the Dominator back to his past, to the world he had left behind.

_"No, no please!"_

He tried to fight, tried to get away from the fear in his heart, from the demons of his life. Fear just giggled, and in a moment he was sucked in, trapped in the dark corners of his mind, leaving her complete control of his body while he was left in his nightmare.

Fear looked at the world through his eyes, moved his fingers and legs like a skilled puppeteer, adjusting to the new body she now possessed. She searched through Rit'ke's thoughts, noting that he had been going to an audience with Imperiex. He wanted to speak to her about when he should attack, when the Legion would be the most vulnerable.

Grinning, Fear heaved the other Dominator's dead weight onto her shoulders, depositing him in the nearest deposal shot, which would lead to the ship's furnace, confidant that his death would be no notice to the crew, and if it were it would be child's play to remove his memory from their minds.

Fear let out another laugh, now sounding low and rumbling. It was all too easy.

* * *

To his surprise, Brainy felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sight of Shrinking Violet sitting comfortably on the mattress, looking safe and in one piece. His mind had been constantly feeding him images of her, broken and twisted beyond repair, till he thought his head would burst from worry. But she was fine, just as Red had said; dark hair framing her face and deep eyes sparkling up at him. She cradled her arm against her chest, rising to one knee.

"Please remaining sitting", Red asked, walking over and kneeling down beside her, "It will make it easier to look over your wrist."

"It's okay", Brainy said hastily, noting Vi's suspicious look at the strangers looming over her, "They're friends. I think."

"No reason for us to be enemies." Nature strode over and sat down on Vi's other side, setting down the glass vial. "I'm Nature and this is Red Pulse."

"Red works just as well though", Red replied, holding out her hand towards Vi's injured wrist and smiling amiably. Shrinking Violet hesitated, than let the girl take her arm in gentle hands, slowly pulling back her black glove to reveal purple bruised skin. Red grimaced, "Oh dear."

"What?" Brainy hovered over her shoulder, fighting the urge to push her aside and grab Vi's arm and examine it himself. Maybe he should. He gave Nature a sideways glance. As far as he knew she could have zero medical experience, she might do something that could make Vi worse, something that could hurt her beyond repair if--

Brainy breathed deeply, trying to still his irrational worries. No, there was nothing to fear. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together should be able to deal with a sprained wrist. Besides, he was right here, perfectly capable to intervene if the worst were to occur. Not that it would.

"The bruises weren't there before", Red answered, bringing Brainy back to reality and pulling back to give him and Nature a closer look. Nature frowned, peering at the marks and skimming a finger of Vi's wrist joint. She flinched and Brainy clenched his teeth.

_She'll be fine, she'll be fine..._He thought as calmly as possible.

"Can you move your fingers", Nature asked, and Vi stared down at her hand, which gave the smallest twitch possible before she gasped in pain and shook her head.

"I can, but I don't think I will any time soon." Vi closed her eyes, rubbing her temple with her free hand. "What happened, all I remember was going to the Gotham Memorial, and than there was that girl with red hair, and this green mist before I blacked out."

"I'm afraid you had a run in with Ubiquitous", Red explained sadly, "She's a teleported, and unstable even at the best of times. But your body only suffered mild injuries compared to what she usually does."

"Red and Feral were on patrol when they saw the two of you getting ambushed and intervened before she could do any more damage." Nature had picked up the glass vial and was pulling out the stopper, filling the room with a strange, sickly sweet smell. "Red brought you here; it was closer than the hospital."

Brainy narrowed his eyes at her. _Closer than the hospital? _His mind looked back to when he had awakened in this strange place, recalling what Feral had been arguing to Red about.

_"We should just take them to a hospital, it'd be safer."_

_"I considered it." _

_"But after last time I doubt we'll be going back to one any time soon... We can't trust anyone. I don't care how badly that girl's hurt, they can't stay here, for all of our sakes."_

That definitely didn't correspond to what Nature was saying now. His brows wrinkled in confusion, and he watched Nature pick up the roll of green bandages, preparing to pour the white liquid over them. If it would have been safer, as Feral had said, for them to take him and Shrinking Violet to a hospital, why had they not? What had happened 'last time' that could stop them from wanting to get proper medical attention?

"Where is here exactly", Vi asked as Brainy continued to ponder in silence.

"Out Casts headquarters". Nature said simply and Vi's eyes practically fell out of her head.

"What?" She squeaked, not entirely sure if this new female was joking or not. Nature gave her an amused smile than stared in concentration at the green bandages in her hands.

"Yeah, we get that reaction a lot."

Vi gave another surprised gasp and Brainy looked over in time to see the green bundle begin to unwind by itself, raising into the air like a charmed serpent. It was than that he realized with a start that what he had taken for cloth bandages was in actuality a wide, flat vine, its roots wrapping around Natures open palm for support as in snaked towards Vi's arm, which Red now held still.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any real dressings on such short notice, but this should be just as good. The Vitaceae is native to the moons of Zoon and can withstand fifty pounds of excess pressure on there surface without wear or tear." She carefully poured the cream solution over the vine's flat side, rubbing it in.

"What's that", Brainy asked, the worry bubbling up in his voice.

"Datura nectar." Nature released the vial, which stopped just short of smashing on the floor. Red moved her free hand and the glass tube landed softly by her knees. "When mixed with water it can relieve aches, minor cuts, burses--"

"Sprains and even fractures, I know", Brainy said impatiently, "But they only grown on Ipomo, no other planet can sustain the nutrients they need for more than a few hours before they wither to nothing."

"Well, I've got six growing in the window box in my room." She shrugged at his disbelieving face. "You would not believe how often this stuff comes in handy."

"But how can you--?"

"I just have a green thumb, is all." Flexing her hand, Nature willed the vine around Vi's arm, making it twist tightly around till it covered her from wrist joint to elbow. Vi stiffened for a moment, but Red held her still and spoke soothingly.

"Don't worry, Nature's done this before, it will be over soon." She smiled than remarked, "You're doing every well for a first timer."

"'First timer'?" Vi cocked an eyebrow.

"Not everyone deals with this as well as you are. When we first met, Feral had broken her leg and nearly scratched Nature's eyes out when she tried to help."

"Not that she's any different now." Nature's forehead briefly wrinkled, something passing over her face, but in a second it turned smooth and impassive "There you go." With a flourish the vine's roots untangled themselves from around her hand, securing the rest of the plant at Vi's wrist. "All done. It should be strong enough to last two weeks, and by then the nectar will have healed the bruising and the torn ligament."

"Thanks." Vi flexed her fingers and gingerly bent her wrist back and forth. After a minute Red helped her to her feet and Brainy found himself suddenly at her side. Taking her hand in his he examined the wrappings, so focused that he didn't see the sudden color flooding Vi's cheeks.

_They'll do, _he thought dourly. But as soon as they got back to the ship he was going to rip it off and get some real medical supplies.

"Are you alright? Does anything else hurt?"

"Oh, I'm fine", Vi said breathlessly and Brainy frowned.

"Are you sure, your skin feels hot." Even as he spoke her face turned beet red. "Do you feel feverish?"

"What-oh, no, no." She skidded back, putting at least five feet between them. "I'm fine, really."

"Just give her some air", Nature said, and Brainy got the impression that she was trying very hard not to laugh at something. "What about you?"

"My internal diagnostic didn't show anything unnatural in my systems", he replied easily, but he could still feel that new drumming sensation in his head. It had lessened some, but still irritated him. He'd have to ask Saturn Girl to take a look when he got back.

"So you're fine?" Nature asked again and Brainy sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

There was a sudden pounding at the door that made everyone jump, and Brainy heard Animal call from the other side in a tight voice.

"Nature?"

"Yes." Her voice had switched back to that serious tone, no longer smiling but severely calm. She started towards the door. "What's wrong?"

She tapped the key pad and the door slid open to show not only Animal, but also Angel, Spark, and Feral crowded around the door frame. Animal's face was smooth, but every few seconds his hands would tremble and curl into fists.

"Can we talk?" He glanced at Brainy and Violet, than lowered his head and whispered something in her ear. Nature's eyes widened significantly and she nodded.

"Of course." She motioned to Red, who stooped to pick up the empty vial before walking out into the hall. "Sorry about this", she said apologetically to the Legionaries, already halfway out the door. "This should only take a minute. Make yourselves comfortable."

The door slid closed behind her, fallowed by the sounds of retreating footsteps. Vi and Brainy exchanged puzzled looks.

"Well, that was...interesting", Vi said after a pause.

"This whole place is", Brainy said. He walked around the room and Vi sat back down, still looking in fascination at her green cast. "First they don't want to save us, but than they do anyway--"

"What?" Vi asked in shock. Brainy waved his had dismissively, pacing back again.

"I heard them talking when I regained consciousness."

"You lost consciousness!?" Brainy was surprised by the fear in her voice, and he tried to sound comforting.

"I'm still fine. The green woman attacked me with something right after you blacked out. " He tried to remember more, but his memories felt fuzzy and indistinguishable. "Red and Feral intervened and brought us back here, but it sounded like Feral wanted to keep us as far away from here as possible."

Brainy paused a moment, something catching his eye. On the short bedside table stood an old fashioned picture frame, the digi-pic inside grainy with age. He picked it up, instantly recognizing the girl in it. A younger Angel, hair not quite as long and lacking the purple streak, smiled up at him. Her arms were wrapped around a small boy, five at the most, with brown eyes and black hair that matched her own, his face pouting as Angel's hold kept him from escaping the picture. Behind both of them stood an older boy in his late teens, long black hair pulled into a pony tail, one arm pulling Angel into a side hug, the other outstretched and disappearing out of the frame, no doubt because he was taking the picture.

All were smiling (though the young boy did so grudgingly), and Brainy tried remember a time when he had seen Angel so happy.

"We're in Angel's room", Brainy said in explanation to Vi's look, handing her the picture. She glanced at it and smiled.

"Sweet." She returned it to its original position. "How long have we been out."

"Two hours and ten minutes."

Vi groaned. "Saturn Girl's probably flipping out as we speak." She twisted her flight ring and brought it to her face. "Saturn Girl, this Shrinking Violet." She paused, waiting for the inevitable relieved voice. When nothing happened, she frowned and spoke into her ring again, "Saturn Girl, are you there?" Nothing. She switched her ring to another signal. "Cosmic Boy? Lightning Lad, Kell, anybody?"

Brainy frowned, twisting his own ring only to find it also inexplicably unresponsive.

"You don't think they turned them off, do you?"

"No", Brainy said, "no one else but a Legionnaire can deactivate a flight ring. And they did not break", he said quickly before Vi could ask, "They're made to survive in deep space, nothing can hurt them without having to disassemble the either device first."

"I didn't say they were", Vi snapped back. Before Brainy could respond the door had slid open again and Nature, Animal, and Spark filed in. Nature looked grim while Animal's hand still twitched and Spark bounced on the balls of her feet. Her skin had returned to its natural color, and she gave Vi a cheery smile, although her eyes darted away from hers.

"What's wrong", Brainy asked.

"We have another mission to deal with right now, one that's going to take all of us." Nature sighed and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about this."

"What for", he began to ask, when Spark suddenly seemed to explode, giving off a light even more intense than before. His vision turned white and he felt something grab his arm in a vice, pulling him forward with such force that his feet left the ground as he hurtled blindly at an impossible speed. There was a crashing sound, and the next moment his feet slammed into solid earth and after a few more second he had blinked his vision clear.

The whole ordeal couldn't have lasted more than a minute, yet Brainy found himself standing outside on a roof top at twilight, overlooking a wide expansive of run down buildings and abandoned neighborhoods. Animal was at his side, his arm in one hand, the other gripping Vi's uninjured forearm.

"What was _that_", Vi asked, rubbing at her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"I'm very sorry about that", Animal said earnestly, "It's just that we had to get you out without you seeing how to get back in."

"So you _blind_ us and drag us outside?!"

"Could have been worse." The wind picked up suddenly, and Brainy and Vi stared in amazement as Nature appeared hovering near the edge of the roof top, Spark holding onto both of her hands, suspended in midair. "Feral wanted to knock you unconscious again and dump you off at the nearest Science Police base."

The wind shifted again, and Nature glided down towards them, setting Spark down gently before landing next to her. Spark's skin had turned a deep red, and she looked guiltily at the Legionnaires.

"Oh, I'm_soooo_ sorry; I thought we should blindfold you and spin you around a few times, but everyone else thought that wasn't good enough- Are you alright?- I tried to tone it down this time, but I can't really know what it felt like, since, well, it's never happened to me before- but people tell me that their vision clears up a few second afterwards."

Vi blinked back, looked at Brainy, than looked back at Spark as she continued to gush out an apology.

"Is this normal?"

Brainy shrugged. "Seems to be." He gave Animal and pointed look, than glanced down at his arm, which he still held in a tight grip. Animal hurriedly let go of the pair, instead putting his hands at his sides while Vi rubbed the circulation back into her arm.

Meanwhile, Spark babbled on, her skin now glowing like a red neon sign. Out of the corner of his eye, Brainy saw something move, and he turned in time to see Feral flip over the edge of the building, vaulting off the ledge so that she landed nimbly at Spark's side. Red appeared close behind, levitating, a ruby glow outlining her body, with Angel standing on a solid red platform next to her.

"You can stop now Spark", Feral drawled as Red landed by Nature, Angel jumping off the platform as it faded away, "We wouldn't want to talk them to death."

"Yes, because beating them unconscious would have been _so_ much easier", Angel said sarcastically, and Feral hissed at the back of her throat.

Still, Spark's mouth snapped shut, and an eerie quiet settled over them, the night pressing in on them. Brainy cleared his throat.

"Would you mind telling us what was so important that you had to do...", he gestured vaguely, "that?"

"Nothing that you should worry about", Feral said coolly, her tone making it very clear that asking again would get the same answer.

"You don't have to be so offensive", Angel muttered under her breath. Feral glared daggers at her, her emerald eyes glittering in the dark. For a minute Brainy was convinced she was going to spring on her, but Red quickly repositioned her body between the two. Nature looked at Brainy and Vi thoughtfully, than sighed, coming to a decision.

"Nature", Feral hissed, now turning her glared on him and shaking her head.

"I trust them Feral", she replied simply, and that seemed to settle the matter, though Feral still looked to be in disagreement, her tail flicking irritably, eyes like fire. She remained silent though as Nature addressed Brainy and Violet. "HC called. Apparently he got more than he bargained for with a gang of Scavengers and now his team's in trouble."

"Serious trouble", Animal added, hands balling into fists.

"So we've got to go out and save their sorry butts", Angel finished.

"And the blinding comes in, when?" Vi asked.

"Nature thinks we should all go", Red explained, "which means that we'd either have to leave you both unattended in out base--"

"Which we are_ not _going to do", Feral growled.

"--Or we could take you outside before we left so that you could call your friends and transteleport back home."

"And the blinding", Vi reminded them again.

Nature gave her a hard stare. "We trust you, but not that much. Our home is a secret, and that's the way we want it to remain, a secret."

Brainy thought a moment; their rings had had no signal inside the building, so that couldn't be traced, and neither he nor Vi had been awake for their arrival or seen their departure, so they wouldn't be able to track them down from memory. All they had right now was a general location, and he doubted the roof they were standing on now belonged to their base. The Out Casts were still a blind spot on the Legion's radar, which is just where they wanted to be. It seemed they had been prepared for anything or anyone.

"So, why don't you just call your big floating headquarters in the sky and let the rest of us go break some bones", Feral said, lips curling. Without another word she leaped over the roof's ledge, plunging into the sea of black, and Brainy almost thought that she had disappeared for good when she reappeared on the next roof, running steadily and jumping to the next, swinging on broken streetlights and using empty window frames as handholds.

"She's kidding", Red said quickly, ruby light radiating over her skin as she kicked off into the air, her cloak billowing around her. "I hope you get home safely."

"You mind, Red?", Angel called, looking down at her grounded state, "I really don't feel like racing Feral again tonight."

"Of course not." She waved her hand, and a red barrier formed over Angel's head, gradually spreading so that she stood in the center of a large protective sphere. It rose into the air gently, gaining speed. Angel gave Brainy a mocking wave and a half smile, body bathed in red light.

"Later guys", she said, and than Red took off after Feral, the sphere trailing after her like an immense balloon. There was a screech, and a barn owl alighted into the night, giving a human like wave of one wing before fallowing the growing procession.

"I'm really, really, _really_sorry", Spark said tentatively, and her skin show shale gray in sorrow mixed with red. Her eyes seemed to have grow three times bigger, and Brainy was reminded of the puppy face Cham would make when he wanted to use his lab.

"It's okay", Vi reassured her, "I can see fine now, honest." She paused than added, mostly to Nature, "It was really nice meeting you."

It was like flicking a switch; Spark scooped Vi into a hug, her feet leaving the ground with the force of her enthusiasm. Vi's eyes bulged in surprise, limbs limp, and Spark was once again shining yellow, a small sun in the night.

"Ooooh- Cosmic, you are the best person _ever_! I am going to miss you guys so much- I hope your arm feels better, your cast looks soooo cute!"

"T'-thank you", Vi gasped. Spark smiled, letting go of the suffocating girl, and spun over to Brainy. He stiffened, expecting another assault of hugging, but instead she kept her distance and grabbed his hand, shaking in hardily while giving a bubbling goodbye.

"Spark", Nature said, gently tugging at her arm, "please let the nice man go now."

"Oh Cosmic!" She let go of Brainy's hand, which felt stiff, and smacked her forehead. "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"At least you can tell the difference now", Nature laughed than gave him and Vi a small nod, which they both returned. "Take care of yourselves." She wrapped her arms under Spark's armpits, and a mini tornado swallowed them, their hair flapping around their faces as they launched after the others, carried by the wind.

And than the silence was back, much louder than before. Brainy began twisting his ring, relieved when it responded properly, and began patching through to headquarters. Vi was quiet, which didn't surprise him, and looked at her arm thoughtfully.

"We should help them."

"I'm sure they can handle it themselves", Brainy said in a distracted voice. Than her words sank in. "Wait- what?"

"We should help them", Vi repeated quietly. "It's only fair."

"They only helped us because we helped them before."

"So you're saying we shouldn't help them?" Vi accused, and Brainy sighed wearily. His head was really hurting him now, and he just wanted to get back to his research.

"No; what I'm saying is that they clearly don't want our help, and it would only make things worse if we interfered in their mission."

"Helps always welcome", Vi pointed out.

"Not with these people", he grumbled back, "I'm starting to think Kell was right about them."

"They're not all psycho", Vi said, hands on hips, "Nature was alright, and Red seemed nice."

"And Feral was going to bite my head off and Spark wanted to rip my arm from its socket." Brainy shook his head. "Let's just focus on getting back for now."

For a beat she remained standing, perfectly still, watching him as he waited for someone to connect with his call. And than she jumped into the air, taking off after the specks in the sky.

"Violet", Brainy called, but she ignored him. He sighed, feeling exhausted for the first time in his existence. After a moment, he took off after her.

"You'll thank me later."

"I highly doubt it."

Vi snort laughed, prompting a smile from him. "Don't tell me you're not even curious about why the Scavengers are back in town? Didn't we deal with them weeks ago?"

"Yes...", he said slowly, "And why the Legion doesn't already know about it."

"And it will help patch things up with the Out Casts, what with Saturn Girl freaking out about how little help we're getting from the Science Police. And we really don't need any more enemies."

Brainy smiled again. "You're logic is flawless as always." That's what he liked about Shrinking Violet; no matter what she said, she could always do it in a way that would be utterly explicable to him. It also meant that he never felt the need to tone down what he said, as he did around the other Legionnaires. Vi understood him and he understood her completely.

Vi flushed with pride at the complement and shrugged. "Thanks, but there's nothing logical about it." She looped over his head through the air. "It's what's right."

They had finally caught up to the others; Nature and Spark in the back while Red and Angel glided in the front, with Animal (who had shifted into a slightly more humanoid form with gray wings for arms and a hooked nose) and a disgruntled Feral at the center, who was being carried against her will in his taloned feet.

"--know you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself, but it's just easier this way."

"It's humiliating", Feral growled back, squirming.

"It's faster." Animal eyed the distance between them and the earth. "And if you keep squirming like that I _will _drop you."

Feral glared, continuing her efforts with renewed gusto, prompting a whistling sigh from Animal. His feathery ears picked up, and his head twisted all the way so that it faced backward. "We've got company-- the good kind", he added quickly as the others tensed.

Vi and Brainy looked at each other, than sped up till they where in the center of the line up next to Animal and Feral. Vi gave a small wave.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Yes", Feral hissed.

Nature shot her a look. "I thought you wanted to get back?"

"We do", Brainy said, still fiddling with his flight ring, "But Vi thought we ought to help out, if you don't mind."

"Cosmic, that's wonderful" Spark squealed, clapping her hands, "We could always use help--I mean, according to Animal, HC sounded desperate--"

"Spark!" Nature had tilted to the left, Spark slipping a few inches in her grip.

"Sorry, sorry", Spark said, putting her hands back around Nature's wrists, "Won't happen again, cross my heart."

"We'd appreciate the assistance", Nature continued, straightening out, "the Scavengers can be bothersome, but they're nothing to get into a dispute about."

Brainy watched Feral, who seemed to be the receiver of the last part of the sentence. Her green eyes narrowed.

"You two are getting out of here the second we're done?"

"Working on it as we speak", Brainy said, waving his ringed hand.

Feral gave him a devious grin. "Than the more the merrier."

"We're nearing the targeted area", Red called back.

"How close", Nature asked.

"Fifty feet and counting."

Brainy could just make out a cluster of dilapidated buildings in the distance, bursts of light (no doubt laser fire) turning the dark night blood red. Fire danced up the side of one structure, smoke snaking up in a black column.

"Nice going Dragon", Angel mumbled, shaking her head, "Now every Sci from here to Jersey's going to know some things happening."

"Pull back", Nature ordered. The group stopped instantly, with Brainy and Vi skidded to a halt next to them. "Positioning?"

Animal flew up a few feet, and he and Feral stared into the night towards the scene of destruction.

"Twenty seven Scavengers", Animal said, coming back down.

"Two groups of about ten on both ends of the street, one of seven in the middle, all armed", Feral added.

"The ones on the ends are prepping a canon each." A snarl built in Animal's throat, threatening to spill out. "The ones in the middle are laying down bodies."

There was a moment of collective silence, than Angel punched a fist into her hand.

"Oh, they are _so_ dead."

"They won't shoot them if they were dead", Red pointed out, and Angel gave a wicked smile.

"I wasn't talking about the guys."

"Animal, Feral, head in first and make sure to give these creeps a good scare", Nature commanded, taking on the dangerously calm tone of voice, "Try to relieve as many as you can of weapons, but nothing too messy. Once they're distracted I let Spark down and have her dazzle them enough so that we can grab HC and the others and get out." She nodded to Red and Angel. "Take out the south side cannon when Spark does her stuff, and make sure they don't have any more tricks up they're sleeves."

"And us?" Vi asked, deciding it would be best to follow whatever plan Nature had.

"You and Brainiac 5 will take care of the cannon on the north side."

It wasn't a request, but Brainy felt the need to nod his head in agreement. It wouldn't be difficult, hardly any trouble really.

"Good." She jerked her head towards the action. "Animal, Feral, you're on; no sense putting it off."

With a beat of his wings Animal soared off, and after a few minutes Nature took off after him, leaving a ten foot gap between them.

"Head left and circle back around behind the Scavengers", Red advised, already heading to the right with the ruby sphere, "Wait till you see the flash of light."

"Got it", Vi said, and she and Brainy glided towards the buildings. "Any luck getting through?"

"No", Brainy said curtly. He had been fiddling with his ring the whole time and although it still retained its signal, it was unable to connect with the Legion's communications station. He ground his teeth together in frustration. One job, all Cosmic Boy had was one job, to keep the channels open for receiving messages, and he still couldn't do it.

The duo was now on the street where the Scavengers had laid out the bodies, hiding just behind the side of a building that remained standing. The area looked like a war zone, with large chucks missing from the road and smoking holes covering most of the buildings. Fifteen feet from the two were a group of Scavengers, clustered around a long, slim laser cannon, which was pointed at the spot were three figures laid motionless in the street another twenty feet away.

Well, almost motionless. One of the figures was still struggling against their captors, which explain why some had remained in the street still.

"I'll try to clear a path for you", Vi whispered, "Than you'll just have to shut off the cannon."

"Are you sure you should be fighting", Brainy asked in concern, "Your arm--"

"Feels fine." She flexed her wrist, twisting the vine cast. "Better even." Vi eyes grew wide and she pointed past him. "Look!"

If he hadn't moved fast enough he would have missed it. One minute one of the Scavengers was pointing a gun at the three figures on the ground along with his companions, jeering, and the next minute his arm was gone. In the time it took the limb to hit the floor Feral had kicked another in the stomach, doubling him over, and than kneed his face, dropping him like a fly in a bug zapper.

Feral held up one of her hands in preparation for the next attack, and Brainy had another glance of the silver object he had seen before. Her long nails had extended further, forming six inch talons, like small silver knives. She curled one finger, beckoning a Scavenger forward, and with a yell he hurtled towards her, only to have his pistol slashed to ribbons.

Animal than seemed to fall from the sky, landing on all fours and letting lose a ghoulish howl. He stood hunched over, orange fur covering his body with black lines tracing his feline like face. Hard muscles coiled under his skin, and Animal picked up one of the men and threw him into another, sending both back a good ten feet.

"Better brace yourself", Brainy warned hoarsely, feeling sick, "Nature and Spark weren't far behind them."

Sure enough, Vi caught a flash of blue and had enough time to close her eyes before the blinding light was back, the Scavengers screaming in surprise. Using her injured hand as a shield, Vi plunged around the corner, parallel kicking two men in the head and socking a third in the jaw. Brainy fallowed her, his eyes closed, running a thermal scan over the area. His body sensed the heat radiating from those around him, and in no time he had four unconscious with the shock plates in his palms.

Vi quickly began distracting the three remaining Scavengers, which was easy enough in their half blind state, and Brainy focused on the unguarded cannon, his index finger forming a laser cutter and removing the side panel. The thing may have looked nice on the outside, but its entrails were cheap wire, and he simply cut through the blue cable that lead to the machine's power source.

"The cannon's disarmed", he said.

"Super", Vi said, flashing a smile, "I hope the others are doing alright."

* * *

A/N- Sci= nickname for the Science Poilce


	7. Questionable Actions

**Duplicator-**'Ello, today, we have a speciall message from one of our sponsors. _(clears throat) _Please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum--

_(Blue enters)_

Um, what are you doing?

**Duplicator-** Please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum right now, please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum, please look at the forum.

... You done yet?

**Duplicator-J**es, no wait, please look at the forum or we will send Fear/Fera after jou.

Done?

**Duplicator-** _Is_.

Good. Well, as someone of you may have guessed, the SQS forum still needs people to vote so that we can decide what story to do. Now, some people haven't voted, who will not be mentioned by name--

**Duplicator-** _(points dramatically at audience)- _YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!

But it would be greatly appreciated if you voted. And I apologize (once again) for the lateness of the chapter, but as some already know, my computor had an accident with some blueberry juice and was unusable for awhile _(cries and strokes computer)_ I'm so sorry, I'll never hurt you again! _(kisses computer)_

**Duplicator- **I'm glad jat's over._ (shakes head) _Seriously, jou almost lost all jour ideas, how could jou do jat?

I didn't mean to!

**Duplicator-** Who in jeir right mind dumps juice on a computer?

Who dies from having juice dumped on them!?

**Duplicator-** ...

Ha!

And I warn the reader now, crazy stuff will happened, powers will be thrown around, lots of character conflict, and you may not like some people after this. But at least there's lots of action!

**Duplicator-**Blue does not own jee Legion of Superheroes, but owns 'er OCs, so asked to use jem before jou do.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Duplicator squinted. Man, when people said they saw a white light, they weren't kidding.

The sound of rushing wind filled his ears, and something grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to his feet and slinging his arm over its shoulders while dragging him away from a sudden out cry of voices.

"Dupe, you better wake up 'cause I'm not carrying your sorry butt back."

Duplicator shook his head, chasing away the fog in his mind. Only one person could sound so sexy and psychotic at the same time.

"Feral?" He slurred, stumbling as he was forced to run.

"Who were you expecting?" She snapped, and there was a ripping sound followed by a male scream of pain. Yep, definitely Feral.

"An angel actually, but I wasn't far off jee mark." The blank white was now replaced by black spots, which grew and shrank rapidly. His skin felt bruised and the right leg of his uniform was soaked through, with what he really didn't want to know. He tripped again, and Feral tightened her hold on his shoulders, steering him around something that shrieked when they passed.

"I didn't realize you were planning on going to hell", Feral remarked coldly, "Though it wouldn't surprise me if you did."

Duplicator grimaced. "Oh come on, is jis because I stole jour rifle?"

Feral snorted. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"'Ey, give me some credit 'ere", his vision was improving, and Duplicator could now make out the petite female supporting him, "I'm half blind, wounded, and I left my stage props at 'ome."

"Just shut up and run", Feral hissed. Her claws were extended on her right hand and were already tinted red with blood.

Screaming, a Scavenger jumped into their path, drawing his gun. Without slowing down Feral charged at him, letting go of Duplicator briefly and spinning around, executing a wheel kick to the man's jaw and another to his gut.

Dupe looked at the man in pity. Rule One; never be on the receiving end of one of Feral's attacks. Ever. You'd be lucky to walk away with your arms still attached.

Behind him there was an unearthly growl that sent shivers down his spine, and two Scavengers went flying past him and into a wall which buckled under their weight. Dragon appeared before Duplicator through his visual haze, eyes flaring gold, smoke pouring from his nose and mouth.

Rule Two; making Dragon angry was a big no-no. It may be hard to do, but if you did, well, all you could really do was kiss your loved ones goodbye and pray that he was quick about it.

"You okay?" Dragon's voice came out rougher than normal, more like a growl, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Jes, jough according to Feral I'm in 'ell." He rubbed his head, than asked woozily, "_Rop euq al arreit es eveum?_"

The ground seemed to race up to his face, and Dragon's hand streaked out and grabbed Duplicator before he could collapse.

"Marc? What's wrong?"

"_Adan,_just let me know when jee world stops spinning."

There was a male scream, and Feral crossed his vision, slashing at a Scavenger's face. Her claws ripped through his mask, and he clutched at his head as his wounds wept blood. Pivoting her hips, Feral snapped out her leg in a sidekick that made a cracking sound when it connected with his rib cage, leaving the man writhing on the ground in pain.

"Dragon, you and Dupe get out of here", she called over her shoulder, turning to face another pair of attackers. Feral smiled, letting the claws unsheathe on her left hand. "Animal's got HC, so try to pick them up along the way."

"What about jee Scavengers?"

Feral ducked down, avoiding a clumsy punch, than stabbed through the man's forearm with her silver claws and flipped him over her hip. "I'll try to make them last five minutes." She struck another in the chest. "Maybe six."

"What about the cannons", Dragon asked, letting Duplicator lean against his side for support as he swayed.

"Red and Angel are taking care of one of them." She gave a particularly violent stab of her talons. "And two Legionnaires are taken care of the other."

"Legionnaires?" Dragon said in surprise. Feral's eyes flashed.

"Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet. We'll explain later; just get your butts out of here."

"What about jee jird (third) one?" Duplicator mumbled as Dragon began to half walk, half carry him away.

Feral froze. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Jee other cannon...Jere were jree (three) of jem..." Duplicator said nervously. _Please don't tell me what I think is happening is happening._

There was a second of deadpan silence, where the three looked at each other and came to the same horrible conclusion.

"_Adreim."_

Duplicator forced the panic back down his throat just as Feral's black cat ears shot up, and both she and Dragon whipped their heads around at the same time, staring at one spot through the smoke and ash kicked up in battle. For a few minutes Duplicator could see nothing, but the other two were staring at the point with such intensity that he felt the need to find out what was wrong, hoping that it was not what he thought it was.

A red circle of light shown through the haze.

In a flash Dragon had him in one arm and was running at Feral, scooping her up in the other and circling around. He picked up the pace, and a strange feeling of weightlessness settled over Duplicator as gravity seemed to fall behind them at the speed they were traveling. Even with the two Out Casts' added weight Dragon still looked no more strained than if he were simply walking down the street, his breathes even, though a bit fast from stress.

After what felt like seconds they came to a jarring halt and Dragon was pressing them to the bare dirt road, shielding them with his arms.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN", he roared, and there were small thuds as other bodies jumped to the ground around them.

"Dragon, what's--", and Duplicator was immensely relieved to hear Nature's voice through the gray fog around them.

Her question went unanswered though, and Duplicator hugged the ground at the sky was torn open above them in a flash of red light.

* * *

It was one of those moments that take milliseconds but feel like years. After the blaze of light they had fallen from the sky upon the Scavengers, Angel summoning her twin silver katana from her body while Red focused her mental energy around her hands, making them pulse with scarlet light.

For a terrorist organization they weren't very well organized; the single surprise attack had thrown them off guard and now they stumbled blindly, flinging their arms wildly around them, doing more harm than good as they ran into one another. Red had moved toward the cannon, needing no direction from Angel, who had already jumped into the fray, slashing through weapons and knocking men unconscious before they even knew they were under attack again.

Red wove around the startled Scavengers, twisting in the air as they finally began to fire what remained of their artillery. She pushed out with her powers, forming a red cocoon around her body, the lasers bouncing off of it like droplets of water. Two men guarded the cannon, and she dropped her force field long enough to fire a stream of pure psychic energy from her hands, causing the men to fly back and bowl over three others.

Red grimaced, hoping that they weren't seriously injured, than moved on to the live plasma cannon, its barrel glowing as red as her own powers. Hovering at its side, she breathed deeply, drowning out the sounds of battle with her heartbeat. Of all her abilities, the mental manipulation of inanimate objects had come easiest to her; maybe it was just the most potent or maybe because concentrating on a task came so naturally to her.

It was simple though; push yourself out and pull everything in. Forget you, and become more conscious of everything else, find its energy, than channel your own and let the two work together.

The panel was easy, pulling away quickly by itself, revealing the tangled wirework on the inside. Her mind quickly sorted through the information.

_Standard Troyte technology, class seven, most likely receiving its energy from a central crystaline power core._

She bit her lip thoughtfully. Even if the cannon were deactivated, the crystaline core still had the potential to implode at the slightest touch.

Red moved carefully, mentally removing all of the blue wires that lead to the power source. The red glow faded from the cannon's barrel. The network boards were harder to maneuver, but in a minute she had floated them safely into her hands. Now she had a clear view into the heart of the mechanism, a large red gem shining back at her through the tight tunnel she had made.

Feeling the weight of the crystal in her mind, she eased it free of the metal containment structure. Bending stray pieces of machinery out of the way, she slowly levitated the object towards her, careful not to let it brush against anything.

Red breathed a sigh of relief when it finally made it out, surrounding it in a orb of Ion energy, where it hovered at its center. She floated up till in was approximately twenty feet in the air, than compressed the crimson orb, crushing the crystalline, which exploded in a shower of sparks and made her cloak flap wildly.

"The cannon is disarmed", she called, turning back to face the battle.

Though it appeared that there wasn't much to face. Angel crouched over one of the three Scavengers on the ground, kicking his gun away from his hand, the rest of them no where in sight. Angel jerked her head towards the central battle, which was nothing but a cloud of gray dust from where they stood.

"The other Scavengers decided to 'help out' their friends." She stabbed the gun with one of her blades, reducing it to smoking rumble. "Guess we scared them away."

Red looked back at the raging brawl, biting her lip again. "We should probably help our friends as well."

"They can take care of it", Angel commented under her breath, hoping that it would go unnoticed. But Red gave her that look, the one that parents normally reserved for their children, her pale eyes studying her, half curious, half worried.

"Did something happen between you and Feral."

Angel's grip briefly tightened on her swords. Sometimes she wondered if Red was a closet mind reader like herself. She had rather hoped Red would think it was some sort of love problem with HC, which would have been far easier to lie about. But no, of course she had to hit to be right on target like always.

"No, nothing's wrong", Angel said curtly. "She's always been this crazy, last time I checked."

Red glanced at her thoughtfully, than shrugged.

"If that's what you want me to believe."

Angel grimaced. How could one person make you feel so guilty for such a small lie?

Red suddenly gasped, staring straight ahead, and her skin blanched. Angel tensed, holding up her katana defensively, her eyes darting in search of the enemy.

"What?"

"Look", Red said quietly, pointing to a spot off center of the main battle, safely shadowed by the overhanging buildings. Another silver cannon loomed through the gloom, barrel directed towards the heart of the fight. "We must have missed it", Red whispered in horror.

A chill swept through Angel's body, making her shiver and the _shi-n_katana sing happily in her hand.

"Can you move it", she asked. Red opened her mouth to respond when the cannon's barrel abruptly glowed blood red. Angel's heart stopped in her chest.

"James_."_

_No. Not again_.

Without another thought Angel took off, sprinting towards the hulking menace, cursing her feet for being so slow. Something grabbed her shoulder, and Red was pulling her off the ground and forming a platform which she could stand on, now traveling faster than before towards the danger. But not fast enough.

The cannon was pulling back, preparing to fire, and Angel gripped her sword so tightly that her knuckled turned white.

"Rahel_..." Not again, please not again_.

"I'm trying", she panted, and they accelerated slightly "Its...so far..."

There was a deafening bang, and for one horrible moment both thought that the cannon had been fired. But it still stood perfectly erected, pointed downward.

Two presences tugged at Angel's mind, and she turned around long enough to see twin blue and red streaks fly past them, causing her hair to flap wildly and Red's hood to fall back behind her head.

"What was that", Red gasped, looking after the two blurs as they flew at the cannon. One slammed into its base, ripping it apart and making it tip to the side. The other stopped short of the barrel and let loose a red laser beam, effectively destroying the rest of the machine.

Pushing out with her mind again, Angel gently prodded the two flying heroes. She smiled, instantly recognizing one of them and vaguely knowing the second.

"That's what the future has to offer."

* * *

Feral took in a deep breath, gagging on dust and smoke. The heat from the blast still lingered on her skin and fur, but otherwise she felt fine, nothing broken or burned.

She frowned. Either these guys were the worst marksmen in the world, or something had gone wrong.

The pressure from Dragon's hand had disappeared, and she pushed herself to her feet, scanning the area with sharp eyes. The dust didn't affect her vision as much as a normal human, but it still irritated her like hell.

Parts of what she assumed to be the third cannon were littered over the ground, accompanied by the bodies of fainted Scavengers. Ten feet away were two male figures, one standing, the other hovering next to him.

Feral hissed at the back of her throat, sliding into a crouch. The hovering male, his hair dark and more ragged than the other, jerked his head around to look at her. He whispered something to his companion, and she picked up her ears, faintly picking up his words.

"What is _that_?" He asked staring directly at her with eyes the same shade of green as her own and surrounded by a dead black. She held his gaze, glaring, till he broke eye contact and shivered.

The other male took a step forward, a red cape now visible. "I'm not sure. It looks like a person." He walked towards her. "Hey, are you alright?"

Now Feral could see both clearly and easily recognized the yellow S symbol on both of their chests. The original Superman, in the blue tighten flesh, and who could only be the clone Kell-el that Angel had told them about, looking very similar, though more sullen, than his counterpart.

Claws extended, Feral took a step back, bringing her hands face level so that the two could see her talons more clearly. That got the usual reactions; gasps and surprised looks from Superman, but the clone simply scowled and continued forward. Her eyes flashed between the two.

The clone would probably be the hardest to deal with if what Angel had said was true; not only from the future, but trained to kill and pretty damn good at it too. Good thing she was as well. Superman on the other hand stilled looked inexperienced and unwilling to fight, still scared of his own strength and unwilling to use it, which could be used to her advantage. She didn't care what happened to her, wounds would heal, nor what could happen to them, though they should be more worried about that themselves.

They were five feet away, and she prepared to spring, when there was a hacking cough near her feet. She glanced down.

_Damnit Duplicator_.

He had come to and was coughing loudly on the ground, rolled over on his side. His head swiveled around, catching sight of her.

"Are we dead jet?"

Superman looked at him in concern and reached out his hand, taking the finale step towards them and bringing him within striking distance. Feral swept her hands at his face, claws just missing his nose and neck by inches, and he jerked back.

She brought her hands back in front of her face and settled back onto the balls of her feet as Kell landed next to Superman, eyes blazing red.

"What the sprock" he roared starting forward.

Feral jabbed a claw at his chest. "Don't even _think_about it", she hissed in warning, and Kell's eyes grew all the more enraged, struggling against the restraining hand Superman put on his shoulder. She wished he'd let him go, it would be interesting to she if her talons had any effect on them.

Duplicator looked over at the two Supermen and his eyes grew round as dinner plates. He scrambled to his feet, coughing all the more, and than looked as if he were torn between jumping on Feral or the two Legionaries. He decided on both, splitting in two, one Dupe leaping between them and the other grabbing Feral's arm. She hissed again and jerked her arm out of his grip.

"Feral, please don't hurt the nice Legendary-Hero man", he soothed, like he was talking to a disobedient pet, making Feral's blood boil, "Be a good kitty-girl."

"I am _not_ _a kitty_!" She growled, and Dupe coward back from her wrath. Duplicator sighed, leaning his elbow on Superman's shoulder like they were long lost friends.

"I most apologize for Miss. Feral's behavior, we 'aven't 'ad time to train 'er jet."

Feral's eyes flashed, and she landed a lightning quick kick to Dupe's stomach, doubling him and Duplicator over in pain.

"What'd jou do jat for", he wheezed.

"You annoyed me", she said simply, than grumbled, "I'm just sorry your mouth wasn't burnt off."

"I don't now about that", the dust had settled, and a bemused Nature appeared along with a springing Spark, "if he were gone, who'd be your bunching bag?"

"I can think of a few people."

Angel and Red alighted from the air, and Angel looked anxiously around at the gathered crowd. Spark meanwhile had caught sight of the two new comers. Her mouth popped open and her skin turned bright orange.

"Is that-- is he-- are they", she stammered speechlessly, pointing at the confused Kell and Superman. Dupe appeared at her side, smiling widely.

"_Oh is_", he said solemnly.

"Oh. My. Cosmic." In an instant she had turned yellow and was upon them, pumping Superman's hand and producing a steady stream of chatter; "I can not tell you how amazing this is, meeting you-- Wow, the Superman, I mean, wow--I heard the Legion brought you back again, but I wasn't sure, 'cause, well, they passed that new 'time-n-dimensional-travel-law' thingy last spring, but I guess you worked it out somehow."

Superman smiled politely through out the whole ordeal, and Feral was mildly impressed with his endurance; not many people could last through one of Spark's monologues.

Spark than turned to Kell, and before anyone could stop her, had flung her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "You must be Kell-el--you don't seem nearly as crappy as the others said you were", she said brightly.

Kell stiffened, looking down at the girl uncomfortably, than jerked his arms up, easily breaking her hold and causing her to tumble to the ground unceremoniously. Spark bounced back up, dusting off her knees, and gave him a mock glare.

"That wasn't very nice", she giggled. Kell scowled.

"I'm not nice."

"_Please_", The others turned, and Angel smiled in relief as Animal, supporting a limping HC, appeared, " 'Not nice' doesn't even begin to describe him." HC smirked at Angel, than added, "Did ya miss me Babe?"

Angel folded her arms over her chest and gave him a wicked smile. "Not really."

HC chuckled. His body had turned into a dull, black metal, and small cracks webbed over the skin that poked out from the holes in his pants and leather jacket. The lens of his shaders had shattered on the right side of his face, and HC covered his eye with one hand, the other gripping Animal's shoulder.

"Angel, HC?" Kell stared at them, than at Duplicator and Animal, "What are you guys doing here? Who are these people?"

"Anyone else 'aving a bad case of deja vu?" Duplicator quipped, than addressed Kell-el in a slow and exaggerated speech, "We- are- jee- _Out- Casts- _re-mem-ber?"

Kell glared and Duplicator flinched just as a voice sounded above them.

"Superman?" Brainy and Shrinking Violet descended from the sky, landing in their midst, "Kell-el? What are you doing here?"

"What are _we_doing here", Kell grumbled, "What are _you_ doing here, its almost been three hours since you went to stop those vandals. Saturn Girl practically went into another coma when your signals disappeared."

"We lost connection after being rescued", Vi explained, "our flight rings wouldn't even connect with the ship."

"Makes sense", Superman said, "You guys just reappeared on the radar about ten minutes ago, so Saturn Girl sent us to see what was wrong." He scratched his head. "Wait, you had to be rescued?"

Brainy sighed, rubbing his temples. His head was really hurting him now, and all he wanted to do was get back home. Why couldn't everyone just stop talking and let them go back? Stupid organics.

He shuddered, than quickly launched into a quick explanation, trying to drive the thought from his mind. Every few words Nature or Red would add something to the tale. Feral slunk back from the group, uncomfortable with being so close to so many people.

Flexing her hands, she reluctantly allowed her nails to retract to their normal length. She let her right hand rest at her side, but her muscles remained tense. The others may have let their guard down, but not her. Attacks come quick and unexpected. Better to look like you were relaxed than to actually be.

Her emerald eyes remained locked on the Legionnaires, and even though it was now close to midnight she could still see them perfectly. Only the clone seemed to notice her stares, occasionally looking up and meeting her gaze with a scowl. Feral met him head on, unashamed. Eventually he would break away and focus on the group.

Wise move.

Her ears stood straight up on her head, detecting a faint groaning sound, and she turned her head halfway around, keeping the others in her line of sight. Kneeling on the ground, head bowed, was Dragon, dust circling around his head.

_No..., _Feral sniffed the air, and her tail swished violently, _not dust. Smoke._

"Dragon?" She broke her vigil and walked over, kneeling next to him and tried to force him to raise his head.

Even through his suit and her gloves his body still felt burning hot, practically searing her hand, and Feral gritted her teeth and pushed his body so that he was leaning against a fallen wall. Dragon's head lulled back, eyes closed. His body shook periodically, and with every breath more smoke spilled from his mouth.

Feral's eyes narrowed and her heart stopped. She knew this behavior all too well.

"Dragon", she repeated, a hiss building in her throat. Her instincts screamed at her to run, but she had mastered them years ago and pushed them back.

Dragon moaned again, louder this time, the sound inhuman and menacing. His eyes fluttered open. His solid gold eyes.

Feral breathed in sharply. _Oh shit, shit, _shit_!_

"Focus Dragon", she demanded, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly, "Focus." His skin was even hotter, and the trembles were more noticeable along his body.

"I...I'm...", Dragon moaned, head rolling.

Feral jumped to her feet. "Animal!" She hissed.

Animal's head whipped around, and she made eye contact, than jerked her chin at the shaking Dragon.

"He needs you. Now."

Dragon's back arched, and he grimaced in pain. There was a ripping sound, and he clutched his hands to his chest. A ripple ran over his skin, and a small earthquake seemed to take place inside of him, limbs twitching violently. Feral grabbed his shoulders again, but he pulled out of her grip, snarling, not really seeing her.

Animal's mouth went dry, and he made to move to her when HC tightened his hold on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"HC, I really need to do something right now", he growled, but that only made Hard Core hold onto him all the tighter.

And the others continued to talk, oblivious to what was happening.

"So these are the Out Casts", Superman said in awe, looking over the motley group.

"Yes", Nature said, "I'm Nature."

"Our oh so wise and righteous leader", Spark chimed, making Nature laugh.

"The one who attacked you is Spark, that's Red Pulse"- she waved- "You've already met Animal, HC, Angel, and Dupe, and over there is Feral and Dragon." Her brows knit together, finally noticing the slumped Dragon. "Feral, what's wrong?"

Animal finally pulled free, but even as he reached Feral's side he knew it was too late. He could feel it, the new presence in his mind, sharp and clear and uncontrollable.

He knelt, facing his friend, and tried to call to him, both in words and with his powers.

"Edward, concentrate on my voice, okay, try to pull yourself back."

Dragon's head jerk back and forth. "I...I can't..."

"Just focus." He was loosing it, Animal could feel it, inch by inch his hold on humanity slipping away...

"I can't", Dragon repeated; fear underlying his tone, "I can't..."

Kell frowned and moved towards the small huddle, being the next closest person. He really didn't know what he intended to do, but the next thing he knew he had reached out with his arm, perhaps to help the crumpled male, Dragon, up.

Dragon's head jerked up and his jaw dropped open to show a mouth lined with sharp teeth and his gold eyes flared with pure instinct. Animal felt his mind snap, and before he could warn Kell, Dragon had leapt to his feet with inhuman speed.

Even Kell was taken off guard, unable to stop what happened next. All he saw was the male raising his hand, brandishing red talons for fingers, and the next thing he knew he was buckled over in pain, three long cuts in his chest, going past his uniform and into his skin.

Dragon's mouth opened in a growl, and a jet of flame ran over his lips, coiling down his arms and onto his fists like a snake. He lifted his burning hands to strike again and Kell felt his stomach clench.

There was another angry snarl, and Animal jumped at Dragon, wrapping his arms around his hands and pinning them at his sides. If they burned him he took no notice, pulling the roaring Out Casts away from Kell, his throat letting lose another growl.

"Kell!" Superman was at his side, a horrified Vi and Brainy close behind. Kell looked down at his gloved hand, now coated in fresh blood from the wound, a new sensation to the second Man of Steel.

He cursed and stared at his attacker, eyes red. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

Before he could shoot the laser beam, a fist had struck his jaw, fallowed by a hard kick to his injured chest. Feral hissed at Superman, claws extending, and slashed at his face, nails not breaking his skin but leaving four pink lines.

"EVERYONE, STOP-- NOW!"

Nature looked absolutely livid, and everyone froze at her tone. She stared at Feral, than at Dragon, who was struggling still against Animal, who seemed to be having some difficulties holding him.

"We're leaving." She focused on Feral, daring her to challenge the decision. "Right now."

"What!?" Kell bellowed, "You attack me and you're just going to run away?!"

"The Science Police will be here soon. They can handle the Scavengers."

Kell stumbled into her path. "Did you hear me, you can't just leave."

Nature raised an eyebrow at him and said breezily, "Would you please move?"

"You don't just do a hit and run and leave", Kell snarled.

"I'm sure we could talk about this", Vi said, trying to restore some order.

Nature glanced over her shoulder at her teammates. The Science Police would be here soon, no matter what, and either they would have to answer their questions or the Legion's, none of which were good situations.

She sighed. Desperate measure time. Oh boy.

"Last chance", she said, and her eyes turned bright blue, anticipating his answer, "Please let us go. Trust me, it'll be best for all of us if you just forgot what happened."

Kell didn't budge.

The ground suddenly shifted under his feet, and a huge stone pillar rose between him and Nature. Nature spun around, arm extended, and a jet of water formed in midair and hit Violet square in the chest, throwing her back. She cupped her palms and thrust them out at Superman, and a small tornado engulfed him, casting him into a fallen wall.

Brainy, surprised beyond belief, charged at her for lack of a better plan, but Spark suddenly flipped in front of him. The gray glow on her skin traveled down her arms and into her hands, condensing into balls of energy. She fired, hitting him in the arm and leg, and Brainy collapsed as his cells overloaded with the shots of pure energy.

"I'm sorry", she whisper honestly.

Nature raised her hands over her head, and more chunks of earth came loose and circled around her, kicking up dust. The wind picked up, enough so that Brainy had to press flat against the ground to keep from being blown away. The weather combined with the dark night sky left him completely blind, and he kept his head down as the wind shriek in his ears.

And just as quickly at it had started, the wind came to a stop, the air settling and the pieces on rock falling back to the ground around him.

Brainy timidly lifted his head. Kell seemed alright, also hugging the ground, and Superman came down from the sky, looking confused and hair ruffled, but unhurt. Vi walked over to Brainy and helped him to his feet, costume soak but also uninjured. He scanned the area and sighed.

The Out Casts has disappeared. Again.

Of course.


	8. I Need Some Sleep

Yeah, I finally wrote another chapter!

Today I have a specially announcement; as most know, summer is coming. Unfortunately, that means my school's Finale Exams are coming as well, which means I won't be updating for about two weeks while I study till my head implodes.

My apologies, but this is all the school's fault! Please don't blame me, I was all for skipping the week but than my conscience got to me (stupid conscience, takes all the fun out of life)

Oh, and I forgot to thank people for the support of NatureXAnimal, (*wink* there will be a_ lot_ more of this *wink*).

And thanks for saying Fear was scary/creepy/evil, that was what I was going for ;P

Remember, reviews= awesome-ness, so please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"And by the time the storm had ended, they had vanished."

Saturn Girl raised a thin eyebrow. "They just disappeared?"

Brainy shrugged. "For lack of a better word, yes."

After the Out Casts' explosive exit, the Legionnaires had only hung around long enough to make sure that the Scavengers were safely in Science Police custody before having Superman and Kell contact Bouncing Boy and getting them transteleported back to the ship.

Their arrival had of course been greeted by an extremely relieved Saturn Girl, who fussed over them and called in Duo Damsel to look over Kell's wounds, though that didn't seem to be going to well.

"Just hold still for a few seconds, its not going to hurt you", Ada chided, pushing back the purple sleeves of her dress and trying once again to keep the squirming Kell still. Narana flitted around behind him, bandages in hand, looking for an opening so she could bind his chest.

It had only been a few months after Duo Damsel's sudden christening, as it were, and most of the Legion had no idea were the two names had come from, though Brainy had a sneaking suspicion as to who had given them when Duo had told him Narana and Ada were nicknames for 'orange' and 'purple', respectively. Bouncing Boy had seemed surprised by the sudden change, but he took it in stride, and the two (or three) of them were often seen together during their short breaks. It was a welcome relief to see Duo acting like her old self again. Brainy could only imagine how disturbing the ordeal was for her, to lose someone closer than a sister.

Ada finally got Kell to lift up his arms, and Narana moved in quickly and wrapped the white bandages tightly around his body. Kell winced and glared at her.

"I'm being as gentle as I can", Narana said before he could open his mouth. Finishing her work with a flourish, she stepped back and remerged with Ada into Duo. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kell gingerly felt the area were the three long wounds rested under his wrappings and grimaced. "I guess not", he admitted, than grumbled, "I'm just not used to stuff _hurting_ me."

"With good reason", said Saturn Girl thoughtfully. "Was the attack unprovoked?"

"Yes", Kell retorted, "All I did was walk over to him, and he snapped; Animal had to pull him off me. And than that cat thing punched me and Superman." Kell threw his hands in the air, "First that Angel of Death girl and HC, now this! I'm really starting to think that team's nothing but murders and psychotics."

"Look who's talking", Duo teased, earning a scowl.

"What I'm really worried about is how he managed to injure you in the first place" Saturn Girl said.

"Well, there are only two options that I can see", Brainy said, holding up a finger, "One, there is the highly unlikely possibility that he, Dragon, is stronger that Kell..."

"Highly_, highly_ unlikely", Kell added darkly.

Brainy unfurled another finger. "Or there is the more likely chance that his powers are magic based."

"Magic?" Superman said slowly and nodded. "It would make sense; since Kell's immune to kryptonite, magic's the only other thing that can hurt him."

"Or you", Brainy said, "If you had been any closer to him..."

An odd chill settled over him, and Brainy didn't bother to finish his sentence. Saturn Girl frowned, pacing the length of the command center, chin resting on her palm. Except for Bouncing Boy in the pilot's chair, all the Legionnaires had turned in for the night, leaving the room silent and empty, a stark contrast to the chaos of that morning.

"I don't think they would have let it come to that."

"Come to what?" Kell asked in confusion.

Saturn Girl stopped pacing and faced them, looking surer of what she had to say. "I don't think they would have let him kill Superman, or Kell. If Animal really did try to stop him, than the attack was probably unintentional."

"How can someone stab you unintentionally", Kell countered.

"If they think they're being attacked or threatened." She smirked, "And you do usually give that impression to people."

Kell scowled again, than pushed past Duo and Vi, heading to the Legion's living quarters.

"Whatever, I still think most of them are nut cases", he called over his shoulder, passing through the main doors which slid closed behind him.

"Much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point", Superman said after a moment of silence, "Most normal people don't fight with the Legion."

"'Normal' isn't even part of their vocabulary", Vi said, giving a snort laugh, "But they have plenty of sane people."

Saturn Girl leaned against a control panel. "Like...?"

"Well, Red Pulse wasn't that bad, and Nature didn't come across as 'psychotic' or anything like that, and Spark was just...enthusiastic", she added awkwardly with a bemused smile.

"Do you know if they have powers?"

"You're awfully curious today aren't you", Brainy said sharply, absentmindedly rubbing his sore head. Saturn Girl twirled her hair around a finger, and said guiltily;

"While I doubt the Out Casts want to hurt us, we still don't know what their intentions are. All we have to go on is what we've witnessed them do, and that isn't really turning things in their favor." She sighed. "I just want to get a better understanding of what we're dealing with."

Brainy remained quiet in contemplation, than extended his pinky into one of the monitor's outlets. His visual censors let information flow from his mind to the computer, his body converting them into byte code.

"I understand where you're coming from Imra. Just make sure you don't turn into another Cosmic Boy on us", he joked, and Saturn Girl fake shivered.

Vi, Duo, and Superman all leaned back against railings and monitors, watching as the main computer's screen flickered to life, images from Brainy's memory files filling the space.

"I first saw Feral", Brainy said, and the scene when she had ambushed him in the bedroom played through, slowed down so that they could she the female feline more clearly, "Metallic retractable claws on each finger, enhanced eye sight, hearing, and I wager balance as well. She doesn't seem to trust us or take well to fallowing orders, but is formidable in combat."

"I'll say", Superman mumbled, running a hand over where the pink line had been on his cheek.

"Next was Red Pulse", her face appeared on the screen; hood pushed back, "she said she was psychokinetic, and seems to have exceptional control of her powers. Than, um, Spark came..."

Duo giggled as a blank picture appeared on the screen, than subsided to a glowing Spark.

"She, uh, seemed very, energetic", Brainy continued, and rubbed his head, "And nearly blinded us three times." He shrugged. "Other than that I didn't see--"

"She's an Enerrond." Vi interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"An Enerrond", Vi repeated with a nod, "I'm sure of it."

"What's an Enerrond", Superman asked, looking from Brainy to Shrinking Violet.

"They're an alien race that lives deep within the Tenth Quad on the planet Enerron", Brainy explained after composing himself, "Their bodies are capable of storing vast quantities on energy, both natural and artificial, resulting in increased stamina and the ability to project destructive blast of pure energy when threatened. Their skin also contains a pigment that changes hues based upon what their emotions are at the time."

"So they basically have mood ring skin", Duo said skeptically.

Brainy sighed. "That's greatly simplifying it, but yes. As such, their race has a very trusting nature of their own people, but not of outsiders who can 'hide their true intentions' from them", he continued, making air quotes with the fingers on his free hand. "They are even more reclusive than Colu; the last documented time that an Enerrond ventured from their planet was a millennium ago, and no other races have ever been allowed on their planet."

"Ever?" Superman sounded surprised at the idea.

"Ever", Brainy confirmed, "Supposedly they are worried about the effects the outside worlds' corruptive influences would have on their society, but no one really has any proof of that. There are plenty of rumors circulating around as well, ranging from them simply believing they are the superior race to illegal experiments being conducted on their children."

"Supposedly they have technology far more advanced than anything we have already created", Vi added, "Some people even think they were the first people to develop time travel."

"That's just a silly rumor", Brainy sniffed.

"Just because Colu claimed they did it first doesn't make it silly", Vi countered.

"I admit that the probability that Spark could be of Enerrond descent is high", Brainy said briskly, and Duo giggled at the noticeable change in topic, "But it's also very unlikely."

"Just because there's no documented evidence of someone leaving Enerron doesn't mean someone didn't", Duo pointed out, "Maybe a couple ran away and snuck to earth?"

"It would be hard enough for even one Enerrond to get off their planet, let alone two", Brainy argued, "And Spark appears to have a natural skin tone; a pure Enerrond's skin is always displaying their emotions."

Duo shrugged. "Can't they turn it off or something?"

"You can't just '_turn it off'_, it doesn't work that way", Brainy said in exasperation. "Whatever the case, Spark did demonstrate energy production capabilities." The screen moved on to another image. "Their leader is Nature; practical, if somewhat unconfident, and has passable medical skills." The picture cut to when Nature had confronted Kell, waving her hands and bringing up the stone pillar, "And seems to be able to manipulate the elements; earth, water, and air."

"What about fire?" Saturn Girl asked.

"We did not she her do so, but I wouldn't write out her being pyrokinetic", Brainy said. "On the other hand--", the screen flickered to another image; Dragon breathing fire over his hands and raising them to strike at Kell, "--_he_ definitely is."

Duo flinched and Saturn Girl's eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh my."

"Accurately named, Dragon seems to be able to manipulate fire, has claws strong enough to hurt Kell, whether he be magic wielding or not, enhanced strength considering Animal's difficulty restraining him, and maybe improved speed as well."

"All together, there were nine Out Casts", Vi said.

"Pretty impressive team", Superman said respectfully.

"Yes", Saturn Girl agreed, "It's good to know there're other heroes out there."

"That remains debatable", Brainy remarked. He began to withdraw his pinky, when a sudden shape formed on the screen. At first it was unfocused, than snapped into clarity, and Brainy flinched back, eyes wide.

A pair of cold red eyes looked down on him, piercing through his body, and the strange pounding in his head returned full force, making him lean on the monitor for support_. _He stood, rooted to the spot, and forced himself to turn away from the disturbing gaze.

_What in the world--_, he thought_, what is that?_

Brainy looked back up, only to discover that the unsettling red eyes had vanished. He looked around at the others, who were talking to each other, oblivious to what he had seen.

"I still don't think we should presume that they're against us", Saturn Girl was saying, "We wouldn't want to accuse people unjustly again."

"Not after what happened to Timber Wolf", Duo added, than folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Honestly, what was Cosmic Boy thinking?"

"He wasn't", Vi said and snorted. She glanced over at Brainy and frowned. "Hey, you okay?"

"W-what? Oh, I'm fine, perfectly fine", he assured her shakily, retracting back his finger from the computer, the screen going blank, "Just tired."

_At least, I hope so, _he added in his mind, glancing at the screen apprehensively

"You've both had along day", said Saturn Girl. As if to confirm this, Vi gave a huge yawn, hiding it behind her injured hand.

"Sorry."

Saturn Girl grinned. "I think it's time for all of us to turn in for the night."

"Not for me", Duo sighed, "I've got monitor duty tonight." She promptly split in two, and Narana and Ada walked towards communications station. "At least I can keep myself company", Narana joked, disappearing with her double around the corner.

"Time to turn in everybody", Saturn Girl said, leading the way towards their living quarters. "We can talk more about this in the morning."

"Good night", Superman yawned, flying to his room at the end of the hallway.

Brainy started to follow him when Saturn Girl grabbed his arm.

"Violet, Brainy, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure", Vi said, coming to a stop next to them. Brainy was tempted to make am excuse and scurry off back to his room, but at the sight of Shrinking Violet he decided to stay. After all, it had to be something important.

"I was wondering, tomorrow morning, if you wouldn't mind giving a briefing to the others about what happened today", Saturn Girl asked, "Just so that we're all on the same page?"

"Like what Kell did with Imperiex?", Vi asked, cocking an eyebrow. "We're not going to war with these people Imra."

"I'm not saying we are." She sighed. "But everyone else should know what we're dealing with."

"What are we dealing with?"

"I don't know", Saturn Girl mumbled, "But if we go about it carefully, we might get some new allies in this war." She gestured between the two Legionnaires. "All I want you two to do is tell everyone else about what you know about the Out Casts, so that they can recognize them on sight and know not to attack them. For the moment we'll treat them like they're on our side, despite what happened to Kell." Her face darkened. "But if they do anything that threatens any of us again we'll have to assume the worst about them."

"Sounds reasonable", Brainy said quickly, "I'll work on a presentation."

Vi remained silent but gave him a look more piercing than the mysterious red eyes.

"Alright than, I'll see you two in the morning", Saturn Girl said with a wave, walking in the opposite direction to the Legion Leader's room.

"Wait, Imra", Brainy called and she half turned to him, "If you see Cosmic Boy, could you tell him not to congest the communication's airwaves, Vi and I couldn't contact you before since the system was busy."

"That wasn't Cosmic Boy", Saturn Girl said apologetically, "He was needed on a mission against Dominator forces Braal, so I put Nemesis Kid on communications duty." She made a face. "I guess he didn't do such a good job, but he didn't say anything about missing a call. Maybe your rings are malfunct--"

"They're not malfunctioning", Brainy said defiantly, and both Saturn Girl and Shrinking Violet giggled.

"Just a thought", Saturn Girl said, and the two parties parted ways.

Vi and Brainy went down the corridor in silence for a few minutes, their rooms being across from each other, and Vi fidgeted with her green cast.

"If you want I'll look at your arm", Brainy offered, "We have access to better medical supplies now."

Vi flexed her wrist. "Nah, I'm fine."

"It's a plant", Brainy said bluntly, "it won't be as good as a really cast, and I think we have some healing balm still."

"I kind of like it", Vi admitted quietly, "It's different."

"Yes, but it can't be as good; it's a _plant_", he insisted.

"Sometimes it's nice to do things differently." She hesitated and her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks for caring though."

"You're welcome?" Brainy looked at her in confusion at the strange tone in her voice.

"Well, um, goodnight Brainy", Vi said quickly, running the remaining five feet to her door and sliding through before it had fully opened.

Brainy stared at her closed door for a moment, than shook his head and went into his own room. Organics acted very strangely sometimes.

Speaking of strange...

He sighed, leaning against the back of his door; Brainy let his body slide down to the floor into a sitting position. His mind whirled in thought.

What had just happened? What were those red... _eyes_ he had just seen. A trick of the light? His mind imagining things? Yes, that was it, he was just tired, he shouldn't have stayed up so late this past week worrying about Brainiac. It was nothing, those strange eyes, just the product of a sleepless mind, yes that was it.

Brainy groaned in frustration. Did Coluans even _get _tired?

He got up and walked to his 'bed'; a metal chair he had designed himself from what he remembered of the charging chambers normally used on Colu. Sleep was unnecessary for his body, but it was good to recharge his power cells every once in a while.

He would just go and rest tonight, and when he woke up it would be just like any other day; no Out Casts, no green skinned woman, and no weird red eyes.

Brainy sat down, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Slowly his body shut down, till only his head was functioning. Thin cables pushed into points at his elbows and knees, lifelines that would recharge his body. The familiar darkness settled over him, and Brainy prepared for the long, dreamless night.

A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at him, imprinted on the back of his eyelids, and a cold voice called to him.

_"...Brainiac...5..."_

Brainy jerked forward, eyes flying open, and jumped out of his chair. For a moment he remained on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and shaking slightly.

It was happening.

He forced himself to stand, and mechanically went to his desk, pulling open the side drawer and retrieving the holodisks he had stored there that morning. And once again he resigned himself to another sleepless night, absorbing himself in his quest for answers about his past, for clues that could save him from the inevitable.

* * *

Nature grimaced. "Do you want the good news, or the bad news?"

"Good, _rovaf rop_". Duplicator let his head flop back against the couch's armrest.

"The laser only grazed your calf, so the wound isn't very deep. It'll probably heal in two weeks, maybe two and a half."

Duplicator groaned. "_Osollivaram_. And jee bad news?"

"Your suit didn't patch itself up." Nature grinned. "I think you'll need a new one."

Dupe snorted while Duplicator rolled his eyes. "And people say I'm jee jokester", he said, propping himself up on his elbows.

Getting back home had been harder than Nature thought it would, but she had provided them with enough cover to get half way there before the dust had settled. HC and Duplicator were the only two casualties, and since Angel had wasted no time tending to her boyfriend (or whatever the heck they wanted to call themselves); Nature was left to take care of Duplicator.

Currently Angel was pressed against HC's side; hands over his face were the long fissure was in his metal skin. Although she claimed it was out of necessity, that her healing powers worked better the closer she was to someone, Nature still thought Angel was taking it just a bit too far. Not that HC was complaining.

They were sitting on the main room's table while the unhurt Feral, Red, and Spark relaxed in the kitchen. Feral kept glancing at Nature, ears flat, knowing what was going to happen after she finished up with Duplicator, and Red fluttered between her and Angel, offering assistance. Spark had managed to turn her skin back to its normal almond tone, but she continually glanced down the back corridor in worry.

Nature couldn't blame her for it, since she too looked like she had a nervous twitch, she kept looking up so much. Animal had somehow managed to get back before them with a struggling Dragon, and had forced him into his room. Aside from a brief visit by Angel, Animal had commanded that no one disturb him or enter the room, locking him and Dragon inside.

For a while it had sounding like an intense fight had been going on; savage growls and screeches echoing down the hall and a constant banging of metal on metal. No one dared to come near it.

Now though, the room had fallen eerily silent, and Nature couldn't help but worry. Even when in his own stay of mind Dragon was formidable, but when he...wasn't, that's when he was at his most dangerous, even for Animal.

"Nature?"

"Hmm, oh sorry." Nature shook her head clear after Dupe poked her shoulder with his toe to get her attention. "I'll just wrap it up and put some nectar on it, that should keep it from getting infected."

She reached into the inside seam of her belt and pulled out one of the concealed vials of cream colored liquid and a single gray seed. The seed shivered, than sprang to life in her hand, growing into a thick green vine that she moved through the air with her mind and wrapped around Duplicator's bare, bleeding leg. She poured the white nectar over the wound, rubbing it into his skin, than let the vine settle over it, tightening till his leg was set right.

"All done, you can open your eyes now."

"_Saicarg_." Duplicator peaked down at his leg, than sat up and tested it with his full weight.

"Jou're a miracle worker Nature", Dupe said. He rejoined with Duplicator, who sighed in relief and removed his mask, letting his dreadlocks spill past his shoulders.

"How's HC, Angel", Nature called over her shoulder.

HC had his head bowed and had returned to his normally skinned self, meaning the crack had disappeared from his face. Angel half smiled, and pulled a new pair on black shaders from the inside of her _obi_ sash.

"He'll be just fine", she said, handing the shaders to him. HC smiled and slipped them over his eyes quickly before the others could see.

"Thanks Babe", he said, kissing her cheek. Angel turned red and smacked his head.

"Don't call me Babe", she retorted, than went on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Ugh, my eyes", Duplicator wailed, covering his face and turning away, "It's jee 'Return of jee Face Suckers from Mars'!"

"Shut up Dopey", HC growled, letting Angel go so that he could whack the side of Duplicator's head.

"'Ey!"

"Please don't hit each other", Red pleaded, jumping between them, "We really don't need any more trouble tonight."

Nature sighed. No better opening than that.

"Speaking of trouble..." she began, getting to her feet.

"Uh oh, lecture time", Duplicator whispered, eyes shifting to Feral, "Someone's going to get it..."

"Stuff it Dope", Feral hissed, meeting Nature's eyes. "If you're going to talk to me, at least say so."

"I'm talking to you." Nature said simply, than rubbed her temples wearily. "Maybe you should just start with what you were telling me before, about Fear."

The name brought with it a disturbing silence, and everyone glanced at each other, than at Feral and Nature.

"Fear?" Spark whispered, skin shale gray.

"Yes, Fear", Feral hissed in loathing, "Red and I saw her this afternoon on patrol. She was attacking Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet when we stopped her."

Nature covered her face with her hand. "She saw you than?"

"Of course", Feral growled, than looked pointedly at Red, "That's what happens when you go out of your way to help people."

"That isn't a bad thing", Red said calmly, "Even if Fear saw us, she has no idea where we are still."

"And how long to you really expect that to last? A week, a day?" Feral scowled. "Do you realize just how easy it is for her to track us now that we've exposed ourselves to her?"

"How did she even find us so quickly", Angel said, tone edging on fear.

"Oh I don't know", Feral said, voice dripping in sarcasm, "Maybe it has something to do with that little stunt at the treaty signing? Or that Grindal's now in the hospital?"

"That was an accident", HC came to Angel's defense, "Fear couldn't have found out about that so quickly. And Animal tailed the Legion; they don't know anything about us still."

"You sure about that", Feral snapped back, "'Cause I'm pretty sure if they don't know it now, they will soon."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't you think the Legion's going to renew its efforts to find out about us now? Thanks to that semi-killing spree they're already looking for any informa--"

"Like you're one to talk", Angel lashed back, eyes flashing violet, "Tell me Feral, has the blood finally washed off your claws, or are you still planning on adding another coat?"

Feral hissed at her, and her claws unsheathed themselves. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Angie, Feral, stop it, now", Nature demanded, and a gust of wind pushed the two apart. The female Out Casts glared at the other.

"Stay out of my head", Feral said darkly, finally drawing her nails back in, "Or live to regret it."

"It was an accident", Angel snapped back.

"Oh, like the first time was too", Feral sneered, "How convenient that you keep slipping up."

"Seriously, knock it off." Nature gave the two her best death stare, than addressed Feral. "Look, I know that it's important to keep our whereabouts a secret, but you shouldn't have to act so hostile, especially to Legionnaires."

"If you really understood than you wouldn't think so", Feral countered.

"You attacked Kell and Superman!"

"The Legion is the last thing we want to get involved with!"

"And why, oh wise one, is _that_?" Nature bit back.

Feral's eyes flashed, and in a second she vaulted over the couch and landed directly in front of Nature, drawing herself to her fully height and staring her in the eyes.

"Because, _fearless_, the Legion's now going to want to find out about us; where we're from, what we do, what our intentions are. They're going to ask questions, ones we really, _really_ don't want answered, utter wise they could get just as tangled up with Chara as we are. Or maybe they'd be on her side."

Nature took a step back from the fury in her voice and said coolly;

"Yeah, or they could help us. We can't assume everyone is against us."

"If you want to survive you do", Feral snapped, "Either don't trust anyone or get stabbed in the back, literally." She let out a hiss through her teeth. "I saw Fear with them. She injected that Coluan, Brainiac 5, with something." She snorted. "Maybe he's her next experiment or something. Either way, getting involved with him is out of the question if Chara wants him."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't trust the Legion", Nature argued, "That means we should be helping him."

"No, we should be turning our backs and cutting off any ties while we still can!"

"Feral has a point Nature", HC said gruffly. "We're not looking to good right now, considering how Dragon just tried to skewered Kell an' all."

"It wasn't Dragon's fault", Spark suddenly cut in, skin turning dark black.

"Well, it's got to be somebody's."

"What, so you're saying Dragon's the one who got us in this mess?", Spark demanded, waving her hands wildly.

"It really didn't help that he just tried to _kill_ Kell-el", HC bellowed back.

"You didn't exactly do much better when you first met him!"

"May I point out that jou really shouldn't talk about someone be'ind 'is back", Duplicator reminded, eyes shifting to the closed room door, "Especially when 'e 'as super 'earing."

HC growled, than raised a fist which turned into steel. "I'm warning you Marc, say one more thing an' you're going to need a new head!"

Nature froze. Things had gone completely out of her control, and if something wasn't done soon, the situation could turn violent, maybe even morbidly so.

"Okay, I think we need to just step back for a minute." A crimson barrier suddenly formed between Duplicator and HC, and Red made another between Angel and Feral. "Everybody, just stop and cool off for a second please."

Everyone glanced at each other, than waited a few minutes, breathing calmly. Feral and HC looked like they'd stab someone soon if they weren't let out that second, but there wasn't much they could do about their predicament, so they waited in irritated silence.

"There", Red said serenely, making the force fields vanish, "Better?"

"Not really", HC grumbled and Angel jabbed him in the ribs.

One of the room's doors slid open, and Animal stuck his head out, followed by the rest of his body. His uniform was rumbled, and a cut graced his cheek, but utter wise he looked fine.

"What's going on out here?"

Nature's smile turned to a frown. "We're just discussing resent events."

"And trying to kill each other at the same time?" Animal asked in speculation.

Spark bounded over to him, almost bowling him over as her skin turned shale gray. Her body thunked into his, and he grabbed her shoulders to steady her as she stood on her toes, peering over Animal's shoulders and babbling questions.

"Is Edward okay--is he hurt--what happened--can I see him--is he still upset--is he alright--is he, is he--!"

"I'm fine Sasha."

Dragon appeared in the door frame behind Animal. His eyes were back to their normal green with sprinkles of gold, and he kept them on the floor, unable to look the others in the face. Some of his blood red hair was plastered against his forehead with sweat, and his gloves had been reduced to cloth scraps, his human hands clenching convulsively. The wound on his shoulder was more pronounced; the area deep maroon now, the suit ripped open, and his arms trembled still.

"Oh thank Cosmic", Spark breathed, turning a faint yellow. She tried to move around Animal, put he gripped her shoulders even tighter.

"Edward needs some...space right now."

"Oh", Spark said, abnormally quiet for once in her life, "If you say so..."

"Thanks Daniel", Dragon whispered so that only Animal could hear. He couldn't face her, not now.

Dragon shifted uncomfortably, than said inaudibly, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Dupe asked honestly, "Personally I wouldn't mind giving jat Kell-el guy a good smack every now and jan; people should be janking (thanking) jou."

Dragon gave a bitter chuckle. "Thanks Dupe, but this isn't a joke." He took in a shuddering breath and his voice filled with remorse. "I could have killed him."

"Don't say that Edward", Spark protested, "No one--"

"It's true Spark. If Animal hadn't stopped me I could have..." Dragon stopped, than continued in self disgust, "HC's right, it's my fault that the Legion doesn't trust us now. I'm sorry; there is no excuse for my behavior."

Spark and Animal shot HC dark looks, but Feral just smiled grimly.

"Don't worry yourself Dragon", Feral said. "If the Legion doesn't want to look any deeper into us, than so the better."

Her words didn't comfort him, and Nature opened her mouth to argue, than closed it again. This could go on forever, with little point at the moment.

"Look, we've all had a rough night, let's just go to bed and continue in the morning, okay", she said tiredly, passing a hand through her blond hair. "Whatever the Legion decides to do, I doubt they'll do it now."

"Jeah, its midnight", Duplicator said, jumping to his feet and wincing, "Time for bed!"

"We could use some rest", Red yawned, than followed Dupe to their bed rooms "Goodnight everyone."

Angel bid a hasty goodnight than pulled HC away before he could open his mouth and make things worse, and Spark glared after him as angrily as she could, which wasn't much. She grabbed the vial of nectar off the table, than walked over to Dragon.

"HC said you hurt your shoulder", she explained, shaking the container so that the contents almost sloshed over its brim.

"It's nothing." There was an awkward pause, and Dragon felt his face flush. Spark cleared her throat than peeked up at him timidly from under her lashes.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Dragon heard her heart rate increase in time to his own. She was looking at him that way again, the way that made his heart seem to big for his chest and his lungs to small. But it also made his mind pound, his blood boil, and he struggled to keep his instincts in check. He really didn't want to slip up again, not with her.

"If you want to", he replied and winced internally. Why was he tempting fate?

"We'll take night watch", Spark said to Nature, shyly leading Dragon to the couch and sitting him down. Even sitting he still came up past her shoulders, and she gingerly pealed back his ripped suit to rub the nectar on his skin.

"Whatever", Feral said, stalking past them and to her bedroom. She shot Nature a cold stare. "I'm sure you'll pick this up tomorrow", she purred, than flicked her tail and closed her door behind her back with a defiant click.

Nature hesitated, than said in a daze, "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning", before drifting down the hall and sliding into her bedroom. She pressed her back against the cold metal and slid down to the floor, letting the weight of the day push her down. Things were just so crazy, and everyone kept looking to her for guidance. Or they wouldn't listen to her, or only choose what they would hear, or...

Her mind unraveled, and Nature pulled off her gloves and tall boots, tossing them into a careless pile in the corner of her room. Her belt went next, but she kept on her dress, too weary to remove it from her body. Fingers moved up her face and under her mask, slipping it over her head and dropping it to the floor at her feet.

Nature shuffled to bed, crawling in and kicking the sheets aside. The mattress felt even more wonderful than she had imagined, and she settled in for the night, laying on her side and watching the moon peak through her window. Originally it had been boarded over like the rest of the building, but she had removed them after her first night. The idea of being locked in, without sunlight and fresh air was, was so uncomfortable and...unnatural to her.

The night was quiet, peaceful. She could even hear people in the next room over, Angel's room, and she pulled a pillow over her ears. Nature really wasn't in the mood for whatever nighttime antics that she and HC (or not, as Angel claimed) were up to. So with nothing but her heartbeat she waited out the night, hours ticking by till all was still and she released her pillow from her head and stared at the chipped ceiling.

It was when the sky had turned a deep lavender that her door creaked open an inch and a shadow passed over her wall. The door closed noiselessly, and Nature couldn't hear the approaching foot steps till they were right at the side of her bed. The mattress tipped over at the new weight, than righted itself as the person moved closer to her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Nature asked after a beat. A whispered laugh brushed against her cheek.

"No", Animal said, "But I had a feeling you were up too."

"How's Edward", she asked, turning over to press her head into his chest. He enveloped her in his arms and said thoughtfully;

"Better than he was before, but not great." Animal bit his lip and sighed. "He's getting worse actually; I can feel the animalistic part of him growing stronger in his mind. And Angel said she's loosing her connection with his mind."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I've been working with him everyday, but it doesn't seem to be helping", He explained, "Dragon's been trying, but he's becoming discouraged now. He doesn't think there's anything I can do to help him any more; that it's useless and he's doomed to lose himself. Permanently."

"Nothing's going right today", Nature mumbled, and Animal leaned over and gave her that cute puzzled puppy look she loved.

"How's that?"

"Fear's back." Nature shivered under Animal's hands. "She's found us, and that means Chara has as well. Everyone's going to expect me to come up with some plan to save us from her again, only I can't. And Feral's being all obstinate again, and she and Angel are still at each other's throats. I thought separating them for a few weeks would give them time to cool off, but it just made things worse. And now Dragon's falling apart and the Legion's probably going to hunt us down if Chara doesn't get us first, and everyone's depending on me and I can't--"

Animal pressed his finger against her lips, cutting off Nature's steam of panic. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, than let his lips trace down her cheek to the tip of her nose. Nature sighed in content, the stress melting away, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Feral, she'll come around. She may be cold blooded, but she's sensible enough to know that you're the only one who can lead us through this mess. And Angel can take care of herself, with or without HC's help." They both chuckled, and Animal ran his fingers through her long hair. "And I'm not about to give up on Dragon, even if he is. If I can find a way to live with my powers, so can he."

Nature rolled over, looking at him with her sapphire eyes. "What about the Legion? Fear?"

"The Legion's full of understanding people; if they do try to find us, I doubt they'll try to hurt us." Animal's eyes flashed, and Nature had a brief glimpse of the true animal inside of him. "As for Fear, if she or Chara do find us, we'll do what we always do."

"Run away", Nature said bitterly.

"Or fight if necessary", Animal added darkly.

"But what of the others don't listen to me", Nature whispered, heart sinking in shame and worthlessness.

Placing a finger under her chin, Animal pushed her head up and smiled at her. A playful growl sounded at the back of his throat. "Than I'll make them listen."

Nature grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair, and her mouth met his in another sweet kiss. Being away so long made them tired and worn, but now their passion was almost tangible.

Eventually they pulled apart, instead settling for snuggling against each other. Nature closed her eyes and breathed in his sent; a mixture of wood forest, fur, and the smell of the earth after it has rained, fresh and musty at the same time. At last reassured, Nature let her head rest against his chest, letting Animal's loud heart beat lull her to sleep. Her eyes grew heavy, and as she drifted away Animal asked in a voice barely over a whisper;

"Maye?"

"Mmm-hm?"

Animal leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently. "Welcome home."

Her lips managed to curl into a smile. "Thanks...Daniel..."

And in the safety of his arms, Nature was swept into the deepest sleep she had had in weeks, free from dark shadows that laughed shrilly and women who dragged her away from her family and pumped strange fluids into her veins.

* * *

**A/N**

**Enerron grammar- **You'd say; "I'm an Enerrond (the people) from Enerron (the planet)"

**Tenth Quad** – In (this) future, the known universe has been split into sections to make it easier to classify planets. The dead star Kanre is the official center on the universe, and the one hundred thousand mile radius around it is the First Quad, and another one hundred thousand miles out from that is the Second Quad, etc. Earth is in the Fourth Quad.


	9. The End, For Now

Wow. It has been a _loooong_ time since I have updated this story, and I am really sorry about that. But I am even sorrier for what I am about to do;

As of right now, _"What I've Become"_, as well as any other stories that would have followed it in my Legion of Superheroes series are on permanent hiatus.

There aren't enough words in the English (or Spanish, for that matter) language for me to accurately describe how sorry I am. I feel like I have been hit by a double headed axe; on the one side I kept telling myself that I had committed to this story and am feeling immensely guilty about leaving it unfinished and on the other side I know that some people out there are reading it and feel guilty about even considering not finishing it for them.

However, writing a story out of guilt will not make a good story. And at present I realize that it was the only reason I was continuing with it.

There are other reasons as well; at the start of summer, right after school ended, someone close to one of my friend's died. I've spent time comforting her, which accounts for most of this absence. Over that time I was able to think and reflect on things, my story included, which is how I came to this decision.

The most important thing though, the thing that really helped me make this decision, was realizing that this story was not doing any of the characters (specifically my OCs), justice.

You see, when I created the Out Casts (Evolution, as they were then know in my mind), they were not in the future, which meant no aliens, no Imperiex, and no Legion of Superheroes. They were meant to exist in this time, not than, with other problems to face that do not fit in the future.

For reasons I no longer remember I decided to make_ "Guardian Angel"_ take place in the Legion world. That was my mistake. I forced my characters into molds and identities that didn't fit them and am unhappy with the results. I understand that change can be necessary, but in this case it was not, and so I am correcting it.

_"Guardian Angel", "Fallen Angel",_ and_ "What I've Become"_ shall remain posted. Even if I'm unhappy with them, they are still my work, and I'm proud of them.

Rest assured that I will be writing again (soon, hopefully), and that the Out Casts will appear again, in the form I intended.

The saddest part of this whole ordeal is that I finally figured out how I wanted this story to end and have small scenes from the story written. If people would like to see these, or want to know how it would have ended, or information that was to be revealed, please let me know.

As a last request, I would like people to answer one last question; as stated before, the original name of the Out Casts was Evolution, but I reframed from using it because I thought it was…strange. However, seeing as Out Casts is taken by a real, _published_ comic superhero team, I was wondering what people would think of the name being changed back to Evolution.

Well, that's it. It's been a fun ride, and I am still very sorry about this, but I think it's for the best.

Oh, and as always, please read, review, and enjoy.

Of course :)


End file.
